Internautas
by Zahia-vlc
Summary: SasuNaru Naruto y Sasuke descubrirán los peligros que oculta la red...Naruto: ¿Que es un fic? Sasuke: ¿Que es lemon? HIATUS
1. Prólogo

Hola!

Aquí os dejo un fic escrito a medias con Mayumi, así que si lo veis en otro sitio colgado por ella, tranquils

Como ya sabéis, acabáis de entrar en un mundo carente de toda lógica y lleno de desvaríos. Creemos que puede ser divertido nn

Esperamos que os guste!

Kissus!

**Prólogo (o cuando la perversión entró en sus vidas)**

Naruto estaba sentado frente a su nuevo ordenador, regalo de Iruka-sensei y Kakashi-sensei para celebrar su recién conseguido grado de jounin. De hecho, aprovechando que Sasuke estaba viviendo temporalmente en su casa por que el barrio Uchiha estaba siendo reformado, los muy tacaños les habían hecho el regalo compartido. Por suerte, Sasuke casi ni se lo miraba, así que Naruto podía disponer de aquella pequeña maravilla de la tecnología para él solo.

Se trataba de un ordenador con una torre de color plateado, la pantalla era plana del mismo color, el teclado y el ratón inalámbricos, de color negro con fondo plateado y los altavoces eran de color negro y… plateado¡todo negro y plateado! La última moda en los ordenadores.

De todas maneras, le gustaba. Conociendo como era Kakashi-Sensei, seguro que les habría regalado un ordenador de segunda mano Pentium dos, suerte que Iruka-Sensei no era tan tacaño como él.

Hacía nada que le habían instalado el Internet, y Sakura-chan le había dicho una página donde encontraría todo lo que quisiese, así que tecleó ''Naruto'' y apretó a buscar. La pagina se cargó y en un rincón de la pantalla ponía ''Se han encontrado aproximada mente **35.500.000** de paginas con referencia a Naruto'' (Datos reales, buscad en google XDD)

-¡Sasuke soy famoso!- exclamó alborozado el rubito, corriendo hasta el comedor con cara de felicidad.

Sasuke levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo para mirar con indiferencia a Naruto, pero este le cogió de la mano y lo arrastró hasta la pantalla del ordenador.

-¿Ves? Soy tan famoso porque seré el próximo Hokage- dijo con tono de superioridad.

-Bah, si sales tú seguro que sale cualquiera- se picó el Uchiha, y tecleó su nombre en el buscador.

La pantalla se iluminó y los dos miraron atentamente al rincón donde ponía la cifra. ''Se han encontrado aproximada mente **3.340.000** de paginas con referencia a Sasuke''.

Naruto sonrió con burla a Sasuke, y este frunció el ceño.

-¡Yo salgo muchísimo más que tú!- Naruto empezó a canturrear ''Soy más famoso que Sasuke, soy más famoso que Sasuke''.

-Bah, esto es un fraude. Además No tienes por que ser tú, hay más gente que se llama Naruto en el mundo.-Sonrió con su típica sonrisa de superioridad y tecleó. ''Uchiha Sasuke''. La pantalla se volvió a cargar y apareció en el mismo rincón de la pantalla

''Se han encontrado aproximada mente **547.000** de paginas con referencia a Uchiha Sasuke'', que compararon con los resultados obtenidos por Uzumaki Naruto.

-¡Jaja¡Sigo saliendo más que tú!

-Mira que hay que tener mal gusto para dedicarte tantas páginas… a saber de que van, do-be- dijo deletreando lentamente cada sílaba.

Naruto, que en pocos días había conseguido un dominio considerable de Internet, se puso de morros y le dio a la pestaña donde salían sus resultados. Entró en uno de ellos al azar y apareció una página llena de colores con una imagen del equipo siete en primera plana. Los dos chicos dieron una rápida ojeada y enseguida les llamó la atención el apartado de fanclubs. Sasuke se inclinó hacia la mesa para poder hacerse con el ratón, quedando su pecho pegado a la espalda descubierta del rubio. Hizo clic encima de link "fanclubs" y el ordenador le redirigió a una nueva pantalla con un amplio listado de fanclubs. Naturalmente, no faltaba ni el de Uzumaki Naruto ni el de Sasuke Uchiha, pero lo que intrigó al rubito fue uno que llevaba el nombre de "SasuNaru".

-¿SasuNaru?- y entonces tuvo una iluminación- Seguro que aquí salen todas las veces que te he ganado- dijo Naruto sonriente. Puso la mano sobre la de Sasuke para poder entrar en la página que, según él, le daría la derrota aplastante y definitiva sobre su amigo y… les recibió una enorme imagen de Sasuke estirado sobre Naruto en una pose claramente indecorosa.

-¡Wa¿Sasuke que es esto?- preguntó un boquiabierto Naruto.

-¿Y como quieres que lo sepa, usuratonkachi?- le respondió el moreno alterado. Aunque estaba claro que la imagen era un montaje, no podía decirse que pillara por sorpresa a Sasuke, ya que había fantaseado varias veces con algo similar. Y entonces se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaban.

Naruto se sonrojo y miró hacia otra parte, mientras se imaginaba a Sasuke encima de él haciéndole "_cosas"_, y no eran precisamente inocentes.

-¡Seguro que no hay más páginas como esas!- dijo el oji-azul intentando restarle importancia.

Sasuke estaba en una situación similar, imaginándose al rubio gimiendo debajo de él… y… "¡Sasuke céntrate¡Céntrate!", se decía el ex-vengador mientras miraba la pantalla, una y otra vez.

-Por primera vez tienes razón en algo dobe, por mucho que este fanclub tenga...- buscó en la pantalla la lista de miembros y los contó lo más rápido que pudo, para luego, al bajar un poco más, encontrarse con la cifra ''¡Ya somos 1362 SasuNaru Fans!''-1362 fans, no quiere decir que tengan que haber más...además, no hay que darle importancia, seguro que serán personas estúpidas que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que espiar la vida de otros- Naruto asintió y sus miradas se encontraron por unos segundos, sin decir nada, ambos acordándose de la misma imagen, imaginándose a ellos mismos en esa posición. Los dos desviaron la vista cuando el sonrojo se empezó a hacer evidente.

-¡Tienes razón Dattebayo¡Ya veras como ahora buscamos SasuNaru en el buscador y apenas hay paginas!- abrió una nueva ventana y buscó ''SasuNaru''. Miraron hacia el rincón de la pantalla y ahí estaba ''Se han encontrado aproximada mente **108.000** de páginas con referencia a SasuNaru".

-No puede ser…- balbuceó Naruto.

El rubio volteó la cabeza para poder ver la reacción de Sasuke, ya que aún seguía apoyado contra él, y sus rostros quedaron muy cerca, mientras los dos asimilaban la enorme cantidad de gente que les quería emparejar. La situación era claramente tensa.

-Voy a… a… buscar una silla- dijo el moreno con voz ronca. Tenía que separarse de Naruto o iba a acabar haciendo algo indebido. Volvió medio minuto después y se sentó junto al kitsune.

-Nee… ¿Todas las páginas serán iguales?- preguntó el rubio tímidamente.

Sasuke se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Si empezaban a mirar, y se encontraba con cosas parecidas, con Naruto allí, a su lado, con aquellos pantaloncitos cortos que se había puesto para dormir, provocándole sin saberlo, y… y… ¿Por qué tenía que ir sin camiseta? "porque hace calor, Sasuke", se dijo a él mismo. Sacudió la cabeza, en un nuevo intento de centrarse. Entre tanto el rubio había empezado a curiosear y, efectivamente, todas hacían referencia a ellos dos como pareja. Gracias a las maravillas de Internet, media hora más tarde habían ampliado su vocabulario con nuevos términos como yaoi, seme, uke, fanfic, lemon…

Pero de entre todas las cosas que encontraron, la que más les llamó la atención fue una página de reciente formación, llamada En su inicio, unas letras enormes, de color blanco sobre un fondo verde oscuro decían: descubre las historias más interesantes sobre los ninjas de Konoha… ¡de manos de sus propios conocidos! La mejor página yaoi de la red, by Tsunade-Hime"

-¿Es que la gente no tiene nada mejor que hacer?- preguntó irritado Sasuke, al ver en la larga lista de autores muchos nombres conocidos.

-Se deben de aburrir mucho…- le contestó Naruto mientras le caía una enorme gota por la sien. Todo esto era muy extraño, de repente encontraban por Internet webs de ellos, fanclubs, y… y… páginas sobre Sasuke y él ¡como pareja! Sí, definitivamente era extraño, muy, muy extraño.

Mientras miraban la web algo captó la atención de Sasuke.

-¿Un entrenamiento especial? Por ¿Kakashi?- El Uchiha se masajeó la sien mientras se intentaba tranquilizar. Y Naruto comenzó a leer el Resumen en voz alta.

-El perfecto, guapo, inteligente, admirado y querido por todos Kakashi-Sensei ha preparado para sus dos alumnos a un entrenamiento especial en el que tendrán que practicar el arte de la interpretación- Naruto paró de leer por unos segundos, sin estar seguro de entender bien la frase que seguía, y finalmente la dijo en voz alta-¡interpretando unas escenas del Icha Icha Paradise!

Sasuke al escuchar esto se puso más pálido de lo normal. Puso los ojos en blanco unos momentos y suspiró.

-Esto es de locos-rezongó el moreno, y entonces, entraron al fic.

**Próximo capítulo:** El fic de Kakashi (o cuando empezó a subir la temperatura)

**Mayumi os recuerda: **no olvidéis vuestra consumición semanal de LEMON que la vitamina C es esencial para la salud -

**Zahia**: Yeah XDD


	2. El fic de Kakashi

_Hiii! _

_Antes que nada: No nos matéis XD (cuando leáis, se entiende) _

_Este capitulo va dedicado a EstherKyubi Se, se que ya van las notas XDUu _

_¡Ya actualizamos! (No os acostumbréis Uu) La verdad es, que este capítulo nos ha costado (bastante ññ), ya que continuamente hemos tenido bloqueos, oh see, estúpidos bloqueos, también nos hemos liado varias veces… XDUu.. Pero de todas maneras, nos lo hemos pasado muy bien. ¡Woah¡Cuantos reviews¡Domo arigatooo! Chibi-Mayumi y Chibi-Zahia saltan como locas _

_Cuando ahora pensamos las estupideces que decimos o hacemos cuando escribimos… ¬¬Uu (Que la mayoría de esas estupideces de alguna manera u otra acaban en el fic) Nos reímos mucho, como en nuestros bloqueos, que la conversación se volvía en: _

_Estas son Zahia y Mayumi bloqueadas _

_Mayumi: y si ponemos _

_Zahia: oh... see... _

_Mayumi¡pero si queda fatal! _

_Así durante unos 15 minutos hasta que se nos ocurre cualquier otra estupidez _

_¡Yeah! Nos divertimos mucho. Esperamos que os guste tanto como nos ha gustado a nosotras escribirlo. _

_Kissus!_

**El fic de Kakashi (o cuando empezó a subir la temperatura)**

Y entonces… entraron al fic. Naruto se apoyó cómodamente en el respaldo de la silla y empezó a leer en voz alta.

"Notas de Kakashi¡Hola a todos! Como ya sabéis, Naruto y Sasuke me pertenecen que para eso llevo un montón de años aguantando sus estúpidas peleas de enamorados. Es más, cualquier día me pondré a hacerles interpretar esto realmente nn y os diré que tal. Hasta entonces, conformaos con mi fic!"

-Sasuke… ¿tú y yo pertenecemos a Kakashi-sensei?- preguntó un contrariado Naruto.

-Tú y yo no somos de nadie, usuratonkachi- gruñó Sasuke, dándole un pequeño topetazo en la cabeza y empezando a explorar la posibilidad de que haría con Naruto si le perteneciese. La imagen que habían encontrado hacía un rato sería inocente comparada con las cosas que tenía él en mente- Anda, sigue leyendo antes de que me arrepienta y me vaya a dormir.

Naruto asintió, se aclaró la garganta y continuó con la lectura.

" Un entrenamiento especial

El irresistible Kakashi-sensei salió de su casa con una gran sonrisa, y se encaminó hacia el lugar donde solía entrenar con su equipo. Estaba más feliz que de costumbre porque ese día Sakura tenía que ayudar a Tsunade en una intervención muy importante, y no estaría con ellos. No es que no le gustase entrenar a Sakura, ni mucho menos, pero es que había tenido una idea hacía tiempo, y para ello necesitaba que sus dos chicos estuviesen solos. Y aquel iba a ser el día perfecto.

Era un día de principios de otoño que se presentaba bastante caluroso. Sasuke, harto de esperar a su Sensei se puso a observar a Naruto. Estaba apoyado en un árbol y su pelo se movía suavemente al compás del viento, sus ojos entrecerrados, su carita sonrojada a causa del calor y su boquita entreabierta le hacía parecer la persona más bonita del mundo.

-Grr… ¡como esta Naruto! Lo estamparía contra el árbol y me lo tiraría ahí mismo. Corrección de Iruka

-Naruto es tan lindo… le abrazaría y me lo comería a besos- pensaba el Uchiha mientras miraba embelesado al rubio''

-Sasuke… tú sabes… ¿qué significa tiraría?- Naruto estaba levemente sonrojado, no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente dijese cosas bonitas sobre él. (Y menos a leerlas)

-Emm… pues… esto… es…- Sasuke no encontraba una palabra que no sonase ni demasiado grosera ni demasiado fina- Hacer "cosas"- dijo simulando las comillas con sus manos.

-Pues yo hago cosas cada día- respondió Naruto, que obviamente no había entendido a que se refería.

- O/OUu (cara de Sasuke, mientras su mente se pone en pervert mode on y consecuentemente padece una hemorragia nasal masiva) ¡Es practicar sexo, dobe!- añadió cuando recuperó la compostura.

Naruto se sonrojó más de lo que estaba y comenzó a mover sus manos nerviosamente.

-Ah no… de… de eso… yo no hago… todos los días- se corrigió Naruto torpemente. ¿Sasuke quería... Sasuke quería tener sexo con él? Se acercó a Sasuke y clavó en él su mirada curiosa, mientras se llevaba los puños cerrados al pecho y entreabría la boca, sin atreverse a hablar. Agradeció que la habitación estuviese bastante oscura y que solo les iluminase la fosforescencia de la pantalla. Aquel ambiente íntimo le permitió acercar su rostro al de Sasuke más de lo que permitía el decoro sin que su sonrojo fuese muy evidente. Se armó de valor y pudo hablar- Sasuke… ¿Tú quieres…¿Tú quieres hacer ''cosas'' conmigo?

Sasuke desvió la mirada y se hizo el sordo.

-Sigue leyendo- fue lo único que dijo el moreno mientras pensaba en como arreglar el problema que le había traído ver a Naruto en esa posición.

"Por su parte, Naruto hacia rato que espiaba disimuladamente a su compañero de equipo y se dio perfectamente cuenta de que la atención del Uchiha recaía sobre él.

-Ah, Sasuke podría venir aquí y pegarme un buen meneo mientras Kakashi viene o no viene…

Corrección de Iruka

-Sasuke me mira… me… mira… me mira… ¡me mira!- pensó Naruto, mientras el rubor cubría sus mejillas y desviaba la vista tímidamente.

Sasuke decidió acercarse al kitsune mientras esperaba a Kakashi-sensei.

-Eh… baka... -le levantó la cabeza para poder verle los ojos, y se miraron en silencio, notando como todo lo demás desaparecía. Ahora solo estaban ellos, no existía nada ni nadie más.

-Naruto…

-Sasuke…

No necesitaron decirse nada. Sus rostros se acercaron lentamente, por fin sus bocas se unirían...

-Esto es perfecto- pensaba el Uchiha mientras notaba el aliento del rubito en su boca. Y entonces, cuando sus labios se rozaban… apareció Kakashi-sensei con su típica cara sonriente.

-¡Eh chicos, chicos, no os adelantéis!- Los ninjas se separaron rápidamente.

-Esto es… esto es… ¡un asco¡Te odio, te odio, te odio!- pensaba el Uchiha mientras miraba a Kakashi con el sharingan activado. Naruto, por su parte pensaba en lo que hubiese pasado si no hubiese llegado Kakashi.

-¡Hubiese dado mi segundo beso¡Estúpido sensei!

El atractivo Kakashi sonrió divertido al ver las expresiones de sus dos alumnos. Se lo iba a pasar mejor de lo que pensaba.

-¿Adelantarse¿Adelantarse a que?- preguntó Sasuke con desconfianza.

Kakashi rió para él mismo.

-Al entrenamiento de hoy¿o es que no era eso lo que ibais a hacer?- preguntó fingiendo inocencia.

-¡Claro!- respondieron los dos, que a estas alturas ya se encontraban a varios metros el uno del otro.

-¡Pues hoy vamos a trabajar las misiones de infiltración! Para ser un buen ninja hay que poder pasar desapercibido en cualquier situación, así que… ¡vais a interpretar unas escenas de un libro!- exclamó feliz, mientras sacaba de la nada dos montones de folios y se los entregaba a sus alumnos.

A Naruto le cayó una gran gota por la sien, estaba casi seguro de saber que libro era.

Un Kakashi sonriente les entregó las hojas donde se podía leer el título con letras gigantes: ''Icha Icha Paradise, Special Yaoi Version''

El ex-vengador no sabía si reír o llorar. Leyó las primeras páginas del guión rápidamente, una pelea, unas palabritas empalagosas, caricias, besos, y eso solo en las primeras cuatro paginas.

Entonces, tuvo una iluminación: besos, caricias, Naruto…

-¡Que dios bendiga a los viejos pervertidos!- pensó el Uchiha con rostro sereno pero con ganas de ir a donde estuviese ese viejo pervertido de Jiraiya y abrazarlo. Miró a su sensei, con su sonrisa de superioridad.

-Esto lo puedo hacer yo con los ojos cerrados y las manos atadas.

-No, las manos prefiero que las uses para otras cosas, kukuku- aclaró Kakashi con una sonrisa pervertida- ¿Pero sabes? Teniendo en cuenta que Jiraiya basó uno de los personajes en ti… Tienes toda la razón- se rascó la cabeza pensativo- ¡Ya lo tengo! Sasuke, tú harás el papel de Naruto y Naruto¡tú serás Sasuke!- exclamó feliz por la brillante idea.

-¿Qué!- soltó Naruto, señalando a Kakashi y Sasuke alternativamente- Yo no quiero ser Sasuke- intentó imitar la pose "Cool made in Uchiha"- "Miradme todos, soy Sasuke, soy un Uchiha, me creo importante y soy el mejor en todo. Y nunca me despeino"

-¿Y te crees que yo quiero ser tú?- replicó Sasuke irritado- "Soy Uzumaki Naruto y tengo la mentalidad de un niño de tres años. Solo se hacer copias de mi mismo y parezco un pokemon, siempre diciendo _voy a ser el mejor hokage_ o _rameeeen_"

Kakashi, tan previsor y juicioso como siempre, se interpuso disimuladamente entre ellos antes de que empezasen a golpearse.

-Me alegra que ese os parezca el mayor de los problemas- dijo poniendo su ojito feliz.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Sasuke dirigiéndole una mirada asesina.

-Kukuku, veo que no habéis leído la pagina cinco aún…

Los dos chicos buscaron presurosos las escenas que estaban descritas en esa página y se pusieron a leer con creciente preocupación el contenido cada vez más subido de tono.

Descripción de las escenas redactadas de las páginas 5 a 12 censurada por Iruka… TTTT con lo que me costó escribirla

-¡No… no pienso liarme con el dobe!- articuló Sasuke cuando acabó.

Kakashi le sonrió de manera maliciosa, cosa que resaltó su innegable atractivo.

-Pues no es lo que me parecía cuando llegué- objetó el peliplateado, cruzándose de brazos. Se sentó, apoyándose cómodamente en un árbol- Ale, ale, ya podéis empezar- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se espabilaran- O os tendré que soltar un sermón de esos de "un shinobi a veces tiene que llevar a cabo misiones que no le gustan y blablabla", y no me apetece.

El Uchiha le miró como si se hubiese vuelto loco de remate, sin saber si lanzarse a matar a su sensei o irse a llorar a una esquina. Mientras, Naruto seguía mirando con expresión desorbitada el guión que tenía entre las manos.

-¿No pensarás… que voy a tirarme a Naruto **_delante de ti_,** no? Ò.ó (NdK: pero no dice k no se lo vaya a tirar XDD)

-Pues de hecho no, porque tú haces de Naruto, así que lo que espero es que él- su sensei señaló a Naruto- se te tire a ti n.n- Kakashi se aseguró de que su afirmación no había provocado un triple infarto de miocardio a Sasuke antes de seguir- Bueno, vale, esto, así de improviso, es un poco violento… os dejo media hora para que intiméis mientras me voy a buscar palomitas y coca-cola ¡Hasta ahora!- y antes de que reaccionaran desapareció entre las copas de los árboles gracias a su sorprendente agilidad."

Naruto hizo una pausa en su lectura para observar a Sasuke, que volvía a masajearse la sien como si tuviese un terrible dolor de cabeza.

-¡Kakashi está completamente loco¡No pienso ser uke! Ni entrenamientos, ni misiones¡ni puñetas!- gruñó finalmente.

El rubito le miró con la cabeza ladeada y se inclinó hacia él, invadiendo su espacio personal. Cuando habló, lo hizo en un susurro, con una entonación muy suave y un tanto tímida.

-Estas insinuando que… en el supuesto caso hipotético, en el que, hipotéticamente hablando, tú y yo… hiciésemos "cosas"… ¿yo sería uke?

-Emmm… ¿sí?

-¡Ni de coña!- el rubio infló los mofletes y comenzó a gritar- ¡Yo nunca sería el uke¿Por qué crees que te llamas así? Sas-UKE- giró la cara molesto mientras su amigo (sí, sí, amigo… XD) enrojecía.

-¡Y tú que te crees¿Que dejaría que fueses tú el seme¡Mírate! Eres dobe, ojos grandes, carácter agradable y no sabes cocinar ¡exactamente igual que Shuichi Shindo! (personaje de Gravitation, por si queda alguien que no lo sepa) ¡El uke perfecto¡Perfectamente kawaii!- le replicó en el mismo tono de enfado. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y miró hacia otro lado. Y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Le acababa de gritar a Naruto que era perfectamente lindo…

Naruto tiró de la camiseta de Sasuke un par de veces y apoyó la frente contra la espalda del moreno.

-No te enfades…- susurró el kitsune.

-¿Ves? Uke total- dijo el Uchiha, volteándose para que Naruto pudiese ver su sonrisa de superioridad.

Naruto le dio un capón y optó por seguir leyendo.

"Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos y se sentaron apoyándose en el árbol. Sasuke tenía en sus manos hasta la página dieciséis y Naruto leía la misma página una y otra vez.

-Sasuke esto es un entrenamiento y lo tenemos que cumplir aunque no nos guste… ¿verdad?- le preguntó algo cohibido mientras desviaba su cara hacia otro lado.

-Sí... eso parece- suspiró, había perdido. No se podía hacer nada contra las indicaciones de un maestro (NdK: este quiere aprovecharse de Naruto y no sabe como XD) Si tan solo ¡si tan solo él no tuviese que hacer de uke!

-Veamos dobe¿que te parece si ensayamos hasta la pagina seis?- dijo ojeando los folios que tenía. A partir de la seis ya venían las escenas fuertes y no le apetecía tener que hacer esas cosas en un bosque donde habitualmente pasaban ninjas para entrenar.

-Pero… pero… ¿la seis¿No es mucho¡Ahí ya estaremos completamente desnudos!-Naruto estaba nervioso, nunca antes nadie le había desnudado (NdK:Omitiendo cuando de pequeño le quitaban la ropa para bañarle, of course). El Uchiha le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-Prefiero esto a tener que hacerlo delante de Kakashi-Sensei, al fin y al cabo, algo tendremos que hacer- se levantó con una hoja fuertemente sujeta- Vamos- le tendió una mano al rubio, pero Naruto no la aceptó. Se levantó él solo y le arrebato la hoja de las manos.

-Está bien, parece que empiezas tú, Sasuke- le dio la hoja y el moreno bufó cabreado.

-¡Al menos podría haber cambiado los nombres para disimular! ¬¬ Viejo verde… -se la leyó unos dos minutos y se la volvió a dar a Naruto- Ya me la se de memoria- Informó. Caminó hasta un árbol no muy alejado y se escondió tras él unos momentos. Cuando apareció de nuevo, tenía una sonrisa lo más idiota posible y movía la mano frenéticamente.

-¡Ohaio Sasuke!-se acercó a Naruto sonriendo burlonamente, retándole a ser mejor que él.

Naruto simplemente le miro con una rabia exagerada.

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí… ¿qué pasa¿Ya no te vas con Hinata a ver como esta?- ahí Naruto lo decidió, él lo iba a hacer mejor que Sasuke, él iba a intentar hacerlo bien. Al fin y al cabo, era un entrenamiento.

-Nee… nee… ¿por qué dices eso… -ttebayo?

-El otro día se te veía muy cariñoso con ella- Naruto frunció el ceño exageradamente, en un intento de imitar la cara de uvas agrias que solía tener su amigo.

-¿El otro día¿Cuándo?- preguntó Sasuke mientras le resbalaba una gran gota por la cabeza- Oye, yo no tengo esa cara¡dobe!

-Claro que sí, Sasuke-teme- dijo Naruto de morros- No me interrumpas que me desconcentro- leyó en el papel lo que tenía que decir- -Ahora no te acuerdas¿verdad, usuratonkachi?- Intentó poner la voz sarcástica de Sasuke, cosa que no consiguió muy bien. (NdK: es más, le salió fatal)

Sasuke intentó poner la pose de chulo de Naruto, aunque le quedó un tanto Uchiha.

-¿Estás celoso, Sasuke-teme?- preguntó.

-¿Crees que me gusta verte en plan cariñoso con otros?- susurró Naruto cerca de la oreja de Sasuke.

El Uchiha intentó poner cara de nerviosismo, dio un pasito atrás y trató de tartamudear la respuesta que debía dar.

-Pe…pe… Sasu… ¡Esto es una mierda!- gritó Sasuke, incapaz de hacer bien el papel. Respiró hondo y lo volvió a intentar- Pe… pero Sasu… Sasuke… ¿Por qué dices eso?- bajó la mirada en un intento deplorable de fingir vergüenza.

Naruto volvió a mirar su guión para saber que tenía que hacer. Puso las manos en el árbol en el que estaba apoyado Sasuke (los árboles son omnipresentes en los fics ¬¬U), acorralando al Uchiha entre sus brazos.

-¿De verdad no lo sabes?- preguntó el kitsune, obligando a Sasuke a levantar la mirada.

Sasuke fingió tragar saliva. Naruto se acercó más a él, haciendo que sus labios quedasen a escasos milímetros. Y se quedaron inmóviles, mientras sus respiraciones se agitaban y sus corazones se aceleraban.

-Se supone que tienes que besarme- susurró el moreno con la voz ronca a causa de la excitación.

Naruto asintió levemente, y salvó la distancia que les separaba, juntando sus labios, buscando abrirse paso en la boca de su amigo. Sasuke tuvo que hacer un terrible esfuerzo para no agarrar al rubito por la nuca y profundizar con desespero el beso.

Naruto intentó recordar como seguía el guión. Nervioso, llevó las manos a donde se acababa la camiseta de Sasuke y la alzó, tanteando con cuidado la pálida piel que escondía. El moreno soltó un suave gemidito que Naruto no recordaba haber leído en el guión, pero tampoco le dio importancia. Ahora tenía que ocuparse de algo más primordial. Porque el viejo pervertido de Jiraiya había escrito que Sasuke le desabrochaba los pantalones al tiempo que besaba su cuello, y eso era lo que se suponía que él debía hacerle al Uchiha, que teóricamente era él. Todo esto era demasiado complicado… ¿Cómo iba a hacer tantas cosas a la vez? Se peleó con los botones, empezando a sentir cada vez más calor, más nervios y… más ganas de ver a Sasuke sin ropa. Los botones continuaban resistiéndosele, pero había conseguido desviar su boca hasta el terso cuello del moreno, que de nuevo gimió cuando notó en él la humedad de su lengua.

Ahora sí, a Sasuke se le acabó la paciencia. En un rápido movimiento, tomó a Naruto de la cintura y lo volteó, empotrándolo contra el árbol y besándolo con pasión, mordiéndole los labios y casi arrancándole la camiseta en un caótico desorden.

-Sasuke… el guión…- murmuró Naruto.

-A la mierda el guión."

Naruto paró de leer, se había puesto nervioso y apenas podía articular bien las palabras. Miró a Sasuke, estaba levemente sonrojado y movía con nerviosismo sus piernas cruzadas, mientras que se estiraba la camiseta con las dos manos para que le tapase la entrepierna.

-Sasuke… ¿Te encuentras bien¿Te pasa algo?-le preguntó en un susurro cerca de su oído, cosa que solo consiguió empeorar el problema.

-Tienes sed¿verdad?- se levantó de la silla de un bote y se puso de espaldas a Naruto- Llevas mucho rato leyendo… ¿No quieres que te traiga agua?

-Uhm… Bueno, sí- en cuanto escuchó la respuesta Sasuke se fue rápidamente de la habitación.

Se encerró en el baño, se bajo los pantalones y los boxers a la vez y empezó a masturbarse frenéticamente pensando en Naruto. No necesitó mucho tiempo para acabar, imaginarse las escenas que había escrito Kakashi, con Naruto medio desnudo leyendo a su lado, había sido demasiado para él. Se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared. Definitivamente, aquello de los fics era de locos. Se limpió y se fue a buscar un vaso de agua para el rubito causante de sus problemas.

-Gracias- dijo Naruto, mientras se preguntaba porque Sasuke había ido a buscar el agua al baño. Decidió no darle importancia y dio un gran trago- ¿Acabo de leer yo?

Sasuke se dejó caer sobre la silla y se encogió de hombros, así que Naruto continuó con la lectura.

"Sasuke sujeto a Naruto por los hombros y empezó a lamer con pasión cada trozo de piel del bronceado cuello. Él no tuvo problemas para, poco después, desabrochar en un momento los pantalones del kitsune, que cayeron hasta el suelo mientras las manos del moreno se colaban impacientes bajo los boxers. Naruto jadeó mientras su entrepierna se endurecía ante las tórridas caricias del moreno.

-Naruto… túmbate- le susurró al oído, y le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja.

El rubito no dudó en hacer lo que le pedía, y en seguida tuvo sobre él a Sasuke, que se sacó la camiseta y la envió volando varios metros más allá. Besó al kitsune con voracidad, mientras sus manos se ocupaban en dar placer a la parte más sensible del cuerpo de su amigo.

Las manos de Naruto se aferraron al cuello del Uchiha, pero este se separó un poco de él y, con una sonrisa pervertida, le quitó la única prenda de ropa que le quedaba. Contempló el cuerpo desnudo del kitsune con tanta lascivia que consiguió sonrojarle. Cuando se cansó de recrearse la vista, se lanzó a buscar la excitada entrepierna de su compañero. Naruto sintió el calido aliento de Sasuke sobre su miembro, y todo su cuerpo tembló de expectación. El moreno se acercó más y…

Y…

Escenas censuradas por Iruka, TT… Tsunade, se que vas a leer esto… ¡Envíalo de excursión con los niños!

Naruto estaba tumbado sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Sasuke. Una de sus manos reposaba perezosa sobre la cadera del rubio mientras la otra le acariciaba el pelo. Estaban tapados por la chaqueta del kitsune, y como era pequeña tenían que estar pegaditos para que les tapase (NdK: Oh sí, tan pegaditos… ju, ju…)

Naruto miró a su amigo con expresión satisfecha.

-Ha sido el mejor polvo de mi vida- le dijo al Uchiha.

Corrección de Iruka

Naruto miró a su amigo con ojitos amorosos.

-Sasuke… ha sido lo más hermoso que he sentido en mi vida- dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

El moreno puso su típica sonrisa sarcástica, pasó su mano por el cuello del rubio y le besó con ferocidad.

-¿Qué te esperabas… dobe?- le contestó cuando se separaron en un tono burlón, y Naruto puso cara enfadada, bufó, volvió a poner su cabeza sobre el pecho del Uchiha y al poco se quedo dormido.

Corrección de Iruka

El Uchiha se sonrojó y acarició la cara al pequeño kitsune para luego darle un casto beso en los labios.

-Yo también… he sentido… algo así- Naruto sonrió, apoyo delicadamente su cabecita en el pecho del ex-vengador, y se dejó caer en brazos de morfeo.

Kakashi observaba tranquilamente desde un árbol (NdK: Oh querido árbol, siempre estas donde te necesito… I love you), lo había visto todo. Al final, su bonito entrenamiento, que era solo por morbo, había hecho una buena acción. Por que estaba seguro de que después de esto, sus dos alumnos se harían pareja. Y él les podría grabar todos los días y vender los videos por Internet. Sí, había hecho una buena acción.

-Oh… creo que hemos perdido los papeles- se escuchó a Sasuke.

Kakashi volvió a mirarles y sonrió por debajo de la mascara. Desde luego que habían perdido los papeles, pero ya se lo haría pagar de alguna forma. Eso sí, algo estaba claro. Daba igual las veces que grabase, les espiase o les coaccionase. Parecía ser que nunca vería a Naruto de seme"

-¿Ves? Yo siempre seré el seme- le picó Sasuke en cuanto su amigo acabó de leer.

Naruto le miró con cara de enfado.

-Ya me tienes harto. Pues esta noche… ¡a dormir al sofá, súper-seme!- le gritó, poniendo las manos en la cintura para recalcar su enfado.

Sasuke le golpeó con el puño el la cabeza (con cariño, eh?), y luego apoyó los codos en la mesa y la barbilla sobre sus manos entrelazadas.

-**_Aún_** no soy tu seme- dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

Naruto le giró la cara. ¿Siempre tenía que tener él la última palabra? Notaba la mirada divertida de Sasuke clavada en él. Empezó a teclear nervioso con los dedos sobre la mesa.

-¿Otro Fanfic?- preguntó con tono neutro Sasuke, más por romper el silencio que por otra cosa. Internamente pedía que no fuese como el de Kakashi o acabaría violando a Naruto ahí mismo (Creo que no seria violación… XD).

-Aún no tengo sueño, además no vendrá mal saber lo que piensa la gente sobre nosotros- le contestó Naruto- Pero ahora lees tú- puntualizó, y se puso a rebuscar entre los resúmenes- ¡Mira este Sasuke!- exclamó algo emocionado- ¡Tsunade-baa-chan también escribe!

Sasuke miró el titulo.

-¿"Veinticuatro horas de felicidad"?- leyó en voz alta, mientras Naruto bajaba para poder ver el resumen- Naruto tiene un accidente y Sasuke esta muy preocupado¿que pasará cuando le digan a Sasuke que al portador del Kyuubi le quedan 24 horas de vida?- leyó el Uchiha- ¿Quieres leer este?

Naruto asintió enérgicamente. Le hacía ilusión leer el fic de la vieja Hokage. Sasuke se encogió de hombros, indiferente. Y entraron a leer.

**Próximo capítulo**: El fic de Tsunade y Shizune (o cuando empezaron a aflorar sentimientos)

**Mayumi os recuerda: **no olvidéis vuestra consumición semanal de LEMON que la vitamina C es esencial para la salud -

**Zahia**: Yeah XDD


	3. El fic de Tsunade y Shizune

Hola!! Hemos vuelto!!

Hemos tardado un poco, pero es que nos ha costado horrores escribir este chap… ¡hasta lo hemos acabado por teléfono! OMG, creo debe ser el primer fic telefónico de la historia. Esperamos que al menos lo disfrutéis tanto como nosotras XDD.

Ha habido varios motivos por los que hemos tardado tanto: el salón del manga y sus cosplays, la huelga en que se declararon nuestras musas y el nefasto intento de que quedase un fic romántico… al final lo salvamos de parida en parida.

Aunque pueda parecer imposible… nos atascamos más que en el capi anterior! Pero al fin lo acabamos, yeah!

Ah, por cierto, como los fics están escritos por varios autores, pasaremos por varios géneros en los diferentes capítulos (así que ya sabéis, reclamaciones a los personajes XDD)

Muchísimas por los revis! Oh, de verdad que nos hacen muy felices TT.

Paz y amor para todos!

Kissus!!**

* * *

**

**El fic de Tsunade y Shizune (o cuando empezaron a aflorar sentimientos) **

Sasuke suspiró y empezó a leer.

_Notas de Tsunade:_

_-Disclaimer: Todo en esta aldea me pertenece, y por extensión Sasuke y Naruto también, que para algo soy la Hokage._

_-Pairing: SasuNaru (mi preferido n.n)_

_-Resumen: ya lo habéis leído antes, así que no lo voy a volver a poner._

_-Aviso: Me ha dado la vena nostálgica, así que os va a salir el romanticismo por las orejas… o por el agujero que sea._

_-Comentarios adicionales: Iba a escribir esta historia yo sola, pero me he pasado bebiendo y no veo bien las teclas, así que he despertado a Shizune y la tengo esclavizada ante el teclado. Dice que, ya que está aquí, aportará ideas, así que ya sabéis, fic compartido. NdT entre paréntesis son notas de Tsunade, o sea, mis notas._

Sasuke notó como Naruto tiraba suavemente de la parte baja de su camiseta, y al girarse para ver que quería se lo encontró mirándole muy de cerca, en esa recién adquirida costumbre de invadir su espacio personal.

-Nee, Sasuke¿Por qué todo el mundo dice que le pertenecemos?

Sasuke bufó algo cabreado antes de responder.

-Porque no tienen vida propia- respondió sin acabar de entender muy bien por que todos iban diciendo que ellos eran de su propiedad.

"_Shizune hizo pasar a Sasuke y a Sakura a su despacho. Suspiró pesadamente y lamentó que la Hokage estuviese atendiendo una reunión importante, porque preferiría de todas las maneras no tener que ser ella la que diera las noticias._

_-Sentaos por favor- pidió con voz ahogada. Intentó por todos los medios mantener la compostura y ser profesional, pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos amenazasen con soltar un par de lágrimas- Tengo que hablaros de Naruto…_

_Hizo una pausa porque a penas le salían la voz. El revoltoso kitsune había ingresado hacía un par de horas en el hospital, ya que se había sufrido una fuerte caída durante una misión con el equipo siete. Shizune había puesto a la mitad de los médicos a trabajar con él y se había quedado petrificada al recibir el informe._

_-Shizune…- Sakura la llamó, logrando que volviese al momento presente._

_-Lo lamento, pero Naruto ha recibido un golpe en la parte del cuerpo que se encarga de la producción de chakra y esta se ha visto inutilizada._

_Sasuke se revolvió en su silla. No entendía muy bien lo que quería decir, pero parecía bastante grave. En cambio Sakura si captó por completo el significado de aquellas palabras._

_-Pero Shizune… eso significa que…- la pelirrosa sollozó y se tapó la boca con las manos, como si no decirlo fuese a impedir que fuera verdad._

_-Así es Sakura, cuando Naruto gaste todo el chakra que tiene… morirá. Teniendo en cuenta que su chakra es superior al normal gracias a Kyubi… calculamos que le quedan unas 24 horas de vida- la ninja médico se cubrió la cara con las manos y dejó que le resbalasen las lágrimas que habían intentado contener- Lo siento, lo siento mucho, no podemos hacer nada…- _

_La mirada de la mujer pasó de la llorosa Sakura a Sasuke, que se había quedado completamente petrificado en el asiento. El moreno se puso de pie en silencio y salió del despacho sin decir nada. Atravesó los pasillos sin prestar atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor y llegó a la calle, sin saber exactamente que era lo que hacía._

_Sakura salió corriendo del edificio y le alcanzó a pocos metros de él._

_-¡Sasuke!_

_El Uchiha se paró pero no se dio media vuelta. La chica llegó junto a él y le obligó a encararla, haciéndole girar al tirarle del hombro. No obstante, él mantuvo la vista fija en el suelo._

_-Sasuke, Shizune ha ido a darle la noticia a Naruto…Creo que deberíamos estar a su lado._

_-Ese… ¡ese baka!- gritó de repente el Uchiha, logrando que más de uno se girase para mirarle ante la súbita explosión de rabia- ¡Le dije que no se acercara tanto¡Le dije que se iba a caer¿Es que nunca puede escuchar lo que se le dice?_

_Sakura se limitó a darle un abrazo y a hablarle como si fuera un niño pequeño._

_-Vamos Sasuke, ahora nos necesita…_

_Naruto miró a Shizune, mientras se esforzaba por asimilar la noticia. Se iba a morir, se iba a morir en poco más de 24 horas…Pero le quedaban muchas cosas por hacer, él aún no podía morirse. Tenía que superar a Sasuke, tenía que ser Hokage, y le quedaba aún mucho ramen por comer…_

_Unos suaves golpes en la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos, y cuando esta se abrió entró Sakura, sonriendo con dulzura. Tras ella estaba Sasuke, más serio de lo que era habitual en él._

_-Naruto… ¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó la pelirrosa, forzando lo mejor que pudo una sonrisa._

_-Pues teniendo en cuenta que dentro de poco voy a morirme… la verdad es que me siento muy bien- le dijo algo contrariado._

_Shizune le explicó que era normal, que no sentiría ningún dolor. Simplemente estaría cada vez más cansado, y cuando se agotase su chakra se dormiría… para siempre._

_-Por eso debes quedarte aquí y descansar lo máximo posible- concluyó la médico._

_Naruto miró a los tres presentes, sin saber exactamente que se suponía que debía hacer ahora. Shizune no se molestaba en ocultar lo afectada que estaba. Sakura intentaba mostrarse alegre, como siempre en un intento de mantenerle arriba el ánimo. Y Sasuke… Sasuke simplemente le contemplaba inexpresivo, sin apartar de él la profundidad de sus ojos negros. Y de pronto se dio cuenta de que se iba a morir sin decirle a su amigo lo que sentía por él. No quería desaparecer sin más de su vida, no quería irse sin que supiera que le quería. Y antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, sus labios se movieron solos._

_-Te quiero Sa…- sintió las tres miradas recaían sobre él- kura- se corrigió en el último momento. _

_La pelirrosa le miró sorprendida unos instantes, y entonces sonrió dulcemente. Se aproximó a la cama y se sentó en el borde, acariciándole con cariño los cabellos. Se acercó a su oído para que solo el rubio pudiera oírle._

_-Creo que él también te quiere- le susurró, y dirigió una significativa mirada a la ventana- Yo mantendré a Shizune ocupada, os podéis fugar por ahí- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se puso en pie, para encararse a la ayudante de la Hokage- Shizune… quisiera que me enseñases los tratados que tenemos sobre este tema, quizás podamos hacer algo- dijo con convicción._

_-Sakura, sabes de sobras…_

_Pero Sakura no se dejó convencer e insistió, y la cortó sin dejarle rebatir y volvió a insistir, y a penas un minuto después salía de la habitación arrastrando a Shizune con ella y alegando que no se podían rendir._

_La puerta se cerró y los dos shinobi se quedaron solos, mirándose en silencio._

_-¡Todo es tu culpa!-le gritó Sasuke mientras le miraba- ¿Ves lo has conseguido?- pegó un puñetazo a la pared mientras le gritaba a Naruto._

_Este bajo la cabeza y apretó sus puños. Sabía que era su culpa, si hubiese hecho caso a Sasuke en ese momento, ahora le quedarían más de veinticuatro horas._

_-Pe… Perdón Sasuke… -el moreno no le gritó, retiró su mano de la pared y miró a Naruto con los labios apretados._

_-¿Por qué?- dijo al fin- Tú… ¡Tú no me puedes dejar¡No te puedes morir!-se acercó a la camilla del rubio y se apoyó en ella- No te vallas… ¡Tú no Naruto¡No te vallas!- gritó el Uchiha mientras miraba al rubio y agarraba la sabana con fuerza._

_El Kitsune solo atinó a abrazarle, escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke._

_-¡Perdoname Sasuke! Yo no… yo no quería que pasara esto… yo… yo no quiero que os sintáis mal por mi culpa -De sus ojos empezaron a salir pequeñas lágrimas, mojando el torso del ex vengador. Sasuke suspiró, aún en estas situaciones Naruto se preocupaba más por los demás que por él mismo. Pasó una de sus manos por el pelo del Kitsune, revolviéndolo un poco._

_-Naruto no…- Naruto le cortó entre sollozos._

_-Es mi culpa… es mi culpa… yo no quería… no… de verdad que no -Naruto se separó para mirarle a los ojos- Sasuke… yo... a ti... bueno… tú… te quiero- en ese momento el Uchiha se quedó petrificado._

_-¿Por qué¡Por que me lo dices ahora!- se alejó de Naruto con una expresión mezcla de furia y tristeza._

_-Yo… no me quería morir sin decírtelo… y… aunque sabía que te pondrías así, yo…_

_-¡Nunca entiendes nada!- le cortó el Uchiha- ¡Nunca te das cuenta de nada¡¿Por qué justo ahora¡Ahora que! Que te vas a… morir…- esto último lo dijo en un susurro mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos._

_-Sasuke…-el kitsune se calló al acto cuando el moreno le regaló una suave caricia en el rostro- perdóname- añadió cuando dejó de sentir el tacto de aquella piel tan suave, y clavó la vista en el suelo, avergonzado._

_Sasuke suspiró. ¿Estaba enfadado con Naruto¿Estaba enfadado con él mismo¿Estaba enfadado con el barranco? (NdT¿se vengará Sasuke del barranco? XDDD) No tenía sentido enfadarse ahora que les quedaba tan poco tiempo…Apartó algunos mechones dorados de la cara de Naruto, haciendo que este alzase la vista. Lentamente salvó la distancia que le separaba del kitsune y puso con mucho cuidado sus labios sobre los de su amigo, como si temiera que un gesto brusco le fuese a dañar. Dejó pasar así algunos segundos antes de apartarse de él._

_-No…no hace falta que hagas eso Sasuke, no quería que sintieras lástima por mí- murmuró, mientras enrollaba la sabana entre sus dedos con aspecto abatido._

_-No es lástima, dobe, yo…- dejó escapar un suspiro de derrota ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto justamente ahora¿Por qué no había tenido el valor de decírselo antes? – Yo también te quiero, yo…_

_El rubio estuvo callado unos segundos con la mirada agachada, durante los que Sasuke se empezó a poner nervioso. ¡Se acababa de declarar y Naruto no decía nada!_

_-¿Naruto está…-Naruto no le dejó acabar, abrazó a Sasuke por el cuello y le besó; un beso cargado de sentimientos (NdT: Ya sabéis, sentimientos: paz, amor, ganas de sexo, cariño, más sexo, cof, cof…). Se separaron algo sonrojados y Naruto con una gran sonrisa se acurrucó en el pecho del moreno._

_-Gracias…-Sasuke sonrió levemente y bajó sus brazos hasta la espalda del moreno._

_-No hay de que, dobe._

_El pelinegro pensaba que lo mejor sería escaparse del hospital y hacer que estas últimas horas del kitsune fuesen las mejores de su vida, así que deshizo el abrazo y se alejó un poco de Naruto._

_-¿Por qué te alejas?-preguntó el rubito confundido. Sasuke le miró y señalo a una silla donde estaban las pertenencias del ninja._

_-Vístete y coge tus cosas, nos vamos de aquí."_

Sasuke resopló con fuerza.

-¿De verdad esto lo ha escrito la alcohólica de Tsunade?- preguntó el moreno incrédulo. No parecía para nada que la bruta de la Hokage fuese tan romántica- ¬¬ Pues debería saber que yo no soy tan azucarado.

Naruto se puso de morros y fulminó con la mirada a su compañero.

-Pues ya que a mi me toca ser el uke- dijo con un tono que dejaba claro su desacuerdo con ese punto- tú podías tener un detalle y ser amable conmigo si me fuese a morir- dijo en tono acusador.

-¿Y que querrías hacer si fueses a morirte?- preguntó Sasuke con paciencia.

Naruto sonrió ampliamente y se dispuso a hablar.

-¬¬ Además de comer ramen- puntualizó el Uchiha, que ya adivinaba la primera respuesta que se le había pasado por la cabeza. Al kitsune solo le brillaban así los ojitos por su primer y verdadero amor, y ese era definitivamente el ramen.

Naruto cerró la boca. ¿A parte de comer ramen? Eso era complicado… Pensó durante unos instantes.

-¡Querría ponerme el sombrero de Hokage! No puedo morir sin haberlo llevado- exclamó, y luego miró a Sasuke emocionado- Nee… ¿robarías a Tsunade-obaa-chan el sombrero por mí?

Una gran gota resbaló por la cabeza del Uchiha. ¿Es que Naruto no podía tener los deseos de un moribundo normal y corriente?

-Sería mejor que lo hiciese tú mismo, total, ya ibas a morir, no es necesario que mueran dos personas- le contestó, logrando que el rubio cruzase los brazos y se pusiera de morros.

-Mira que bien, yo estoy aquí a punto de morirme y tú te preocupas por ti. ¡Egoísta!

-¬¬U No te estas muriendo, dobe. Además, si te estuvieses muriendo deberías pensar en… bueno, en otras cosas- le repuso, acercándose más de lo normal.

Naruto se puso nervioso. Normalmente era él quien se aproximaba al moreno, buscando, aún sin quererlo, el contacto de su cuerpo más de lo que exigía el decoro. La mano de Sasuke se colocó con cuidado en su muslo. El kitsune sabía que su compañero quería algo, que esperaba que le dijese alguna cosa, pero no era capaz de caer en que. Miró la mano del Uchiha, reposada tranquilamente sobre su pierna. Sasuke. Su mano sobre su pierna… ¿para que le tocaba Sasuke así¿Cuando eran los únicos momentos en que el Uchiha se acercaba a él sin pudor, sin que le molestase su contacto como era lo habitual? Y entonces se le encendió la bombilla.

-¡Tienes razón, Sasuke, debería pelearme contigo y derrotarte de una vez por todas!- exclamó, feliz de haber resuelto el problema. Los únicos momentos en que su amigo no protestaba por mucho que le rondase cerca era cuando estaban luchando, así que, evidentemente, se refería a ajustar cuentas de una vez por todas. Sí, definitivamente, no podía morirse sin saber cual de los dos era el más fuerte.

Sasuke no sabía si ponerse a llorar o estrangular al rubito, así que optó por continuar con la lectura.

"_Sasuke y Naruto se detuvieron ante las puertas de la academi., Naruto apretó la mano del Uchiha, estaba nervioso. Pero, aunque tenía algo de miedo, no se podía marchar sin despedirse de Iruka, ya que era como un padre para él. Entraron en la academia y recordaron todos los momentos vividos entre esas paredes, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la puerta del aula donde estaría Iruka. El ninja rubio posó su mano en el pomo de la puerta sin atreverse a girarlo. Sasuke, harto de esperar, puso su mano sobre la de Naruto y abrió la puerta con decisión._

_-Y llegamos a la conclusión que si combinamos la energía física y la mental conseguiremos sacar nuestro chakra- Iruka escribía en la pizarra cuando notó un chakra familiar- ¿Naruto¿Sasuke¿Qué hacéis ahí?-preguntó observándoles confuso. El ex -vengador miró a Naruto y luego al sensei. ¿Ahora que le decían? Porque si se enteraba de la verdad, no habría nada que le impidiera llevar a su más preciado alumno a rastras hasta el hospital, aunque sacaran a relucir todo el poder del sharingan o del mismísimo Kyuubi. Naruto, por su parte pensó rápidamente una excusa._

_-Oh… esto… es que se me ha escapado…- maldijo mentalmente, él no tenía ni perro ni gato- el Kyuubi- improvisó- y me había parecido ver que se colaba por esta ventana…_

_A Sasuke le cayó una gotaza enorme ¿cómo podía ser tan idiota? Pobre de Naruto si creía que Iruka se iba a tragar semejante excusa. Pero el Uchiha no tardó en comprobar que, efectivamente, podrían ser padre e hijo._

_-Oh… lo siento, por aquí no ha pasado¿verdad niños?-los niños dijeron al unísono un ''No'' y Naruto se disculpó torpemente._

_-¡Gomen Iruka-sensei! Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos- se despidió el rubio, y a una velocidad impresionante, besó en la mejilla a su antiguo sensei, agarró a Sasuke del brazo y salieron del lugar. Iruka sonrió levemente mientras miraba como se iban los chicos._

_-Este Naruto… siempre tan despistado, anda que perder a Kyuubi... -pensó Iruka mientras se giraba a escribir otra vez en la pizarra- un momento ¡Kyuubi no se le puede escapar!- fue velozmente hacia la puerta pero cuando salió ya no había nadie- ¡Naruto!_

_Naruto y Sasuke se detuvieron en el parque, resoplando pesadamente después de la alocada carrera que había emprendido el rubio._

_-No deberías correr, dobe, tienes que conservar tu chakra- le reprendió el moreno, alborozando los cabellos dorados. Naruto le miró compungido, con cara de disculpa. Sasuke suspiró - ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?_

_El rubito se lo pensó. No sabía muy bien que hacer, teniendo en cuenta que no podían ir a sitios donde le localizaran con facilidad. Se rascó la nuca con aspecto concentrado y finalmente desistió de pensar en algún lugar. Miró a Sasuke, algo nervioso._

_-Me da igual… si estoy contigo- dijo algo sonrojado._

_El Uchiha se metió las manos en los bolsillos y desvió la mirada, avergonzado. _

_-Naruto, me gustaría… me gustaría que fuésemos a un sitio… especial._

_El kitsune le miró emocionado. Nunca había visto a su amigo trabarse con las palabras. Naruto le cogió de la mano, sorprendiendo al moreno._

_-Claro Sasuke, vamos donde quieras- dijo, y de nuevo una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en su rostro._

_El Uchiha solo le miró con expresión grave. Tiró hacia él de la mano de Naruto y lo rodeó con ambos brazos, apretándolo con fuerza contra si. Podía sentir el violento bombear del pecho de Naruto contra el suyo, como si ambos corazones compitiesen por ver cual de ellos estaba más nervioso. Aspiró el suave olor que desprendía el cabello de Naruto. Deslizó sus labios por la mejilla del rubio, hasta encontrarse con su boca. Depositó en ella un pequeño beso. Naruto cerró los ojos, concentrándose únicamente en la suavidad de aquel ligero roce. Notó como, a su espalada, Sasuke formaba algunos sellos, y la sutil impresión de no pesar absolutamente nada que se asociaba al transportarse de lugar. Los labios del Uchiha se separaron de los suyos, provocando un mohín en su rostro. Abrió los ojos, sintiendo curiosidad por averiguar a que lugar le habría llevado, y paseó su mirada por allí, examinándolo._

_-O.ô_

_Estaban en el Valle del Fin, en el sitio en que Sasuke casi acabó con su vida años atrás. Miró a su amigo confundido. A él ese lugar solo le traía malos recuerdos._

_El moreno se había volteado, dándole la espalda. Parecía que tenía la vista perdida en las dos enormes estatuas que custodiaban la cascada. Naruto hizo una mueca de disgusto, recordando la última vez que estuvo allí. Sasuke no solo le había destrozado el cuerpo, también le había partido el alma dejándole solo. ¿Qué podía tener ese lugar de especial? Se acercó a Sasuke, que había dado algunos pasos en dirección a la cascada._

_-¿Por qué estamos aquí?- preguntó, en voz bajita._

_Sasuke continuó con la mirada fija en el agua. Finalmente se volvió para responder a Naruto._

_-Por que aquí fue donde me di cuenta, por primera vez- hizo una pausa, mirándole directamente a los ojos- de lo que siento realmente- desvió de nuevo la mirada, incómodo. No era capaz de mantener el contacto visual- No… no fui capaz de acabar con la vida de la persona que amaba- prosiguió con decisión- Solo pude contemplar durante largo rato tu cuerpo, inconsciente, indefenso, por completo a mi merced, y lamentarme de mis propios sentimientos. Solo pude… robarte un beso antes de partir, como mi último recuerdo._

_Naruto se mordió el labio inferior, conmovido por lo que le acababa de decir Sasuke. Este último simplemente tenía la vista perdida en algún punto lejano, con aspecto abatido. El rubio le abrazó por la espalda…"_

Sasuke tuvo que dejar de leer porque Naruto, una vez más, estaba tirando de su camiseta para llamar su atención.

-¿Y ahora que, usuratonkachi?- preguntó con paciencia. Se dio cuenta de que el rostro de su compañero estaba ligeramente sonrojado.

-¿Tú… me besaste?

Sasuke abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. El muy dobe no paraba de mezclar el fic con la realidad como si fuesen la misma cosa. Maldijo mentalmente a Tsunade y a Shizune por haber escrito aquello. Si le decía que sí, era casi como declararse, si le decía que no… le estaba mintiendo (See, aquí Mayumi y Zahia no se han podido resistir a poner esta escena que Kishi-sama censuró… ¡Abajo la censura!!!). Optó por la opción fácil: poner al kitsune en el mismo aprieto. Se inclinó un poco sobre Naruto, para poder susurrarle al oído.

-¿Tú hubieses querido que te besara?- le replicó con otra pregunta.

-Estás esquivando el tema ¬¬

-Y tú delirando por culpa del fic ¬¬

Mantuvieron una guerra de miradas, retando al otro en ser el primero en responder. Pero ninguno de los dos quería ser el primero en ceder y confesar sus sentimientos.

El momento hubiese sido ideal para acabar de acortar las distancias, pero Sasuke recordó como, poco antes, Naruto le había cortado el rollo en su torpe intento de acercamiento. Y optó por devolverle la moneda, rompiendo la tensión del momento.

-Oe, dobe…- murmuró con voz ronroneante, casi rozando con sus labios la piel del rubio- Vas a dejar mi camiseta como una uva pasa como no dejes de estrujarla.

-¡Ah, gomen Sasuke!- gritó alterado Naruto, separándose automáticamente del moreno y reubicándose en el centro de su silla- ¿Puedes seguir leyendo?- pidió. Por un instante casi había creído que realmente se iban a besar.

Sasuke simplemente sonrió para si mismo antes de retomar la lectura.

"_El rubio le abrazó por la espalda, apretándose contra su cuerpo._

_-No sufras por mi, Sasuke… yo estoy muy feliz, porque te quiero y soy correspondido- forzó una sonrisa cuando el moreno se giró para mirarlo- Yo… solo te pido… que te quedes a mi lado hasta el final- le suplicó, aferrándose con fuerza a él._

_El moreno pegó su frente contra la de Naruto, cerrando los ojos, concentrándose en sentir su tacto, la respiración agitada que escapaba de sus labios._

_-Claro, Naruto, no me separaré de ti…- le besó, esta vez haciéndose con los labios del rubio, separándolos con cuidado para internar su lengua en aquella cavidad desconocida. Se separó y habló con los pómulos teñidos de un intenso color carmín- Seré parte de tu piel, de tus labios, de tu fuego, seré el aire que respiras, seré la sonrisa que ilumina tu rostro._

_(NdT: OMG, subidón de azúcar… ¡ mañana todos en el hospital con la diabetes por las nubes!!)_

_Naruto le miró con el rostro completamente enrojecido. ¿Quería ser parte de su piel? O//////O Pero era todo tan repentino… si justo acababan de declararse… claro que, por otro lado, solo le quedaban unas horas de vida… Tomó una decisión. Se armó de valor y se abalanzó sobre Sasuke, quien, al no esperarlo, fue a parar al suelo, dándose un buen golpe._

_-Na… ¿Naruto, que haces?- preguntó preocupado el moreno, que no quería que hiciese ningún esfuerzo. Quería conservar el chakra de Naruto el máximo tiempo posible. Tal vez, realmente Sakura encontraría una solución._

_-O////O Has dicho que ibas a ser mi piel…Yo…Yo también quiero ser tu piel…- le respondió, y se mordió el labio inferior, nervioso._

_Sasuke se sonrojó más de lo que estaba (NdT: Joder, estos dos hacen un concurso a ver quien se parece más a un tomate ¬¬U) y analizó la situación. Naruto estaba encima suyo diciéndole que quería ser su piel… él no lo había dicho con esa intención._

_-Naruto, espera. No deberías hacer esfuerzos…_

_Pero Naruto se había inclinado sobre él, con una sonrisa traviesa y terriblemente sexy. Le dio un beso fugaz y hundió la cabeza en su pecho, tomando la cremallera de la camisa de Sasuke con los dientes y bajándola de manera seductora (NdT: Sí, sí, me diréis "las camisas normalmente llevan botones", pero con lo torpe que es Naruto, se le va el rato intentando desvestirme a Sasuke). El moreno sólo pudo dejar escapar un gemidito ahogado, vencida toda su resistencia. Naruto ralentizó expresamente el ritmo de lo que hacía cuando llegó a la parte baja de la camisa, alternando su tarea de desvestir a Sasuke con pequeños y tiernos besos que depositaba en sus abdominales inferiores. Cuando la camisa estuvo por completo abierta, Naruto acarició la nívea piel que acababa de quedar expuesta, con una mano temblorosa. Estaba nervioso y muerto de vergüenza, pero muy decidido. Dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa al Uchiha y tomó con su boca el botón del pantalón, peleando un poco para desabrocharlo. Cuando al fin lo consiguió pudo apreciar el apretado bulto que se marcaba bajo los boxers de Sasuke. Lo acarició con sus labios por encima de la tela._

_El Uchiha estaba extasiado. Naruto se veía tan irresistiblemente sexy, y a la vez tan kawaii con esas mejillas arreboladas... ¡Un momento¡Él estaba siendo kawaii¡El debería estar sobre Naruto siendo sexy y haciéndole cosas! Cogió al rubio de las mejillas y tiró hacia arriba, para traerlo hasta su altura. Luego rodó sobre él (NdT: Con los pantalones por los talones, jajaja!! ¬¬ Vale, ya paro que Shizune me mira mal) hasta posicionarse sobre el cuerpo del kitsune._

_-Tú no deberías hacer esfuerzos- le recordó una vez más._

_Se puso en pie y se desvistió lentamente, mientras deslizaba las puntas de sus dedos por su propio cuerpo de manera seductora, haciendo gala de lo irresistiblemente sexy que podía llegar a ser (NdT: Que ha de recuperar su orgullo de seme XDD). Luego se encargó de hacer desaparecer la ropa de Naruto, tocando con la misma sensualidad cada parte del cuerpo del rubito que iba desnudando._

_Pasó su mano por los ojos de Naruto, cerrándolos con suavidad. Le besó los parpados, la nariz, los labios, el mentón… quería ser muy dulce para que el kitsune estuviese relajado y fuese uno de los mejores momentos de su vida. Llenó todo su cuerpo de caricias, bajando lentamente hasta la entrepierna palpitante del rubio. Cubrió su erección de tiernos besitos, de arriba abajo._

_-Ah… Sasuke… para- pidió avergonzado, pero entonces Sasuke le dio una pequeña lamida- ah!- gimió de nuevo- Ah… no… no pares…_

_El Uchiha envolvió por completo el miembro de Naruto, logrando que el volumen de sus gemidos aumentase._

_-Ah, motto…Sasuke… mmm…"_

Conforme iba avanzando el lemon, la voz de Sasuke se iba convirtiendo en un susurro apagado. Tenía el rostro completamente sonrojado, y cada vez le daba más vergüenza continuar leyendo, por lo que lo hacía con voz monótona e inexpresiva, hasta que Naruto le interrumpió enfurruñado.

-¡Oe, Sasuke¿Qué forma de leer es esa?- preguntó con indignación- Si yo hiciese "cosas" contigo, le pondría mucho más entusiasmo.

El Uchiha le miró con cara de escepticismo. Claro, como él no estaba leyendo…

-¿Qué pasa dobe, tu lo leerías mejor?

-Pues claro- se ofendió Naruto, y comenzó a leer las frases que supuestamente decía él en el fic- Ah, motto… Sasuke… mmm- gimió, con una voz increíblemente… orgásmica.

- O////////O – Sasuke perdió por completo el norte al escuchar al rubio jadear con aquella entonación tan sugerente. Miró malhumorado a su entrepierna, que había vuelto a reaccionar. Cruzó las piernas, en un intento de ocultar su erección. Por suerte, Naruto, tan despistado como siempre, no se dio cuenta de nada y Sasuke se apresuró a seguir leyendo antes de que el kitsune continuara con el tema.

"_Sasuke separó las piernas de Naruto y…"_

-Sasuke-teme- le cortó por enésima vez el portador del Kyubi- No leas tú que se te da fatal- le recriminó, y retomó él la lectura.

"_Sasuke separó las piernas de Naruto y acarició su entrada en círculos, dilatándola un poco antes de introducir un dedo, que rotó en el interior del rubio. Naruto simplemente gimió flojito, por lo que un segundo no tardó en unirse a su compañero._

_-¡Ah, itai!- protestó el kitsune._

_-Gomen- se disculpó el Uchiha, deteniéndose, e hizo el intento de extraer los dedos, pero la mano de Naruto se lo impidió._

_-No… no pares…- le pidió._

_Sasuke asintió y continuó estimulando la entrada del rubio hasta que estuvo dilatada. Retiró sus dedos y se situó sobre Naruto, le dio un beso fugaz para distraerle y le penetró de una embestida. Se detuvo un instante para que el cuerpo de Naruto se acostumbrase a él, y empezó un lento vaivén con su cadera. _

_El portador del kyubi rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del moreno y atrapó su boca en un beso hambriento, moviéndose al mismo compás de Sasuke._

_-Sasuke… ah… yo… mmm… te quiero._

_-Oh… yo también… ah… te quiero… dobe…_

_Con estas últimas palabras en sus bocas, los dos ninjas llegaron al orgasmo a la vez, perfectamente compenetrados. _

_Sakura y Shizune estudiaban concentradas libros de medicina cuando de repente les sobresaltó la voz de la Hokage._

_-¡Lo encontré¡Muhahaha¡Ya os dije que soy la mejor y podía hacerlo!- exclamó triunfal- Vamos a buscar a Naruto, que debe estar por ahí echando un polvo, y a decirle que va a tener mucho tiempo para repetir, kukuku- se rió._

_A sus dos ayudantes les cayó una tremenda gota por la cabeza, pero al menos, si Tsunade estaba en lo cierto, había encontrado el modo de salvar la vida de Naruto._

_Las tres kunoichis se aparecieron en el Valle del Fin y se encontraron con Sasuke y Naruto durmiendo abrazados, completamente desnudos._

_-¿Veis? Os dije que estaban fornicando como conejos- dijo con superioridad._

_Una nueva gota cayó por la cabeza de las otras dos chicas (NdT: joder, con tanta gota me extraña que no se haya inundado Konoha)._

_La pelirrosa contempló emocionada a sus dos compañeros de equipo, contenta de que al menos, este pequeño accidente les hubiese ayudado a aclarar sus sentimientos._

_-Sasuke, Naruto…- les llamó, con lágrimas de felicidad recorriendo su rostro._

_FIN"_

-¡Waaaaaaa! Que pervertida es Tsunade-baa-chan, ¬¬ Se nota que últimamente va con Jiraiya de fiesta.

Sasuke no dijo nada, intentando pensar en cualquier otra cosa para calmar sus revolucionadas hormonas.

-Va… Vamos a dormir, dobe- dijo, convencido de que no resistiría otro lemon… si Naruto gemía de aquella forma tan real.

Se pusieron el pijama y se metieron en la cama. Desde que Sasuke se mudó temporalmente a casa de Naruto habían compartido el futón, y no les había supuesto ningún problema… hasta ahora. ¿Por qué era tan pequeño el futón? Sasuke le dio la espalda al rubio y se hizo el dormido.

-Nee… Sasuke… aún no me has contestado. Tú… ¿Quieres hacer "cosas" conmigo?- preguntó tímidamente el kitsune, zarandeándolo por el hombro.

Sasuke sonrió con superioridad ante la insistencia de Naruto.

-¿Es que tú quieres hacerlas?- replicó con arrogancia.

El rubito se lo pensó un momento.

-Mmm… yo… no lo se- dijo al fin, y dándose media vuelta, se quedó dormido en cuestión de segundos, dejando a Sasuke sorprendido.

Cuando por fin pudo reaccionar, abrazó a Naruto por la cintura.

-Claro que quiero, dobe- le susurró al oído, antes de quedar también dormido.

**Próximo capítulo:** Body transfer I, el fic de Ino (o cuando empezaron a dudar de la salud mental de sus amigos)

**Mayumi os recuerda: **no olvidéis vuestra consumición semanal de LEMON que la vitamina C es esencial para la salud -

**Zahia**: Yeah XDD


	4. El fic de Ino

Hola!!

Yeah, este ha sido el capi en que menos atascos hemos tenido!! Lo hemos acabado en tiempo record!! Aunque creo que nos hemos superados en las tonterias que decíamos mientras se hacía.

Os recordamos que estáis un mundo carente de toda lógica y lleno de desvaríos… See, creo k conviene recordarlo.

Increíblemente, no tenemos nada más que decir (atascos en las notas? Esto es nuevo!!), así que os dejamos con el fic.

Kissus!!

* * *

**El fic de Ino (o cuando empezaron a dudar de la salud mental de sus amigos)**

El despertador sonaba escandalosamente, pero nadie hacía el intento de apagarlo.

-Sasuke…- llamó un soñoliento Naruto, pero el Uchiha estaba sumido en lo más profundo del sueño, por lo que solo emitió un leve gruñido de protesta por el jaleo y siguió durmiendo.

El rubio rodó por el futón, en busca del despertador que se hallaba en el lado de la cama de su compañero. Palpó a tientas, pero no lo encontró. Entreabrió un ojo, molesto. No solo porque aún estaba cansado, si no porque el reloj le había interrumpido un bonito sueño. Localizó el despertador, pero quedaba lejos del alcance de su mano. Rodó un poco más, hasta colocarse encima del Uchiha, y finalmente logró detener el molesto ruido. Dejó caer la cabeza pesadamente sobre el pecho de su amigo.

-Sasu…- un bostezo le interrumpió- ke, despierta.

Pero el moreno no hizo el menor movimiento. Naruto levantó la rubia cabecita para contemplar al otro shinobi. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza ligeramente ladeada hacia la derecha. Así, dormido, su habitual expresión hosca y arrogante era sustituida por una más sosegada y cálida. Respiraba pausadamente, con el flequillo alborozado cayéndole sobre los ojos.

-Sasuke- le insistió de nuevo, apartando con cuidado los mechones que le cubrían la frente y los ojos.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Naruto pasó su mano de la frente a la nariz, resiguiendo su contorno con las yemas de los dedos, y bajando hasta la boca. ¿Le habría besado realmente¿Cómo era sentir su tacto? Se le puso una fuerte presión en el pecho, instándole a explorarlos, a hacer aquello que tanto deseaba. Acarició lentamente los labios, sintiendo su calidez y su suavidad.

-Oe, dobe, pesas- dijo Sasuke con voz tranquila, al tiempo que entreabría los ojos.

-¡Aaaa!- Naruto dio un pequeño bote por causa del sobresalto, mientras la vergüenza teñía de rojo sus mejillas- Te… te has despertado.

-Suelo hacerlo cuando me toquetean sin permiso.

-Etto…- a Naruto no se le ocurrió como excusarse, así que hizo el intento de apartarse del moreno, decidido a meterse en el lavabo antes de que le preguntase que se suponía que pretendía hacer.

Pero los brazos del Uchiha rodearon su cintura con fuerza, impidiéndole la escapatoria. Dándose impulso, dio media vuelta, haciendo que el kitsune quedara debajo de él. Luego se inclinó y besó a Naruto, haciendo un poco de presión sobre sus labios, pero sin llegar a introducir la lengua. El rubito intentó corresponderle, pero Sasuke enseguida apartó su boca.

-Eso fue lo último que hice antes de irme- le explicó el moreno con toda tranquilidad, y se puso en pie de un ágil movimiento- Ahora que lo sabes, puedes dejar de curiosear- añadió, pues estaba seguro de que eso era lo que había motivado a Naruto a acariciarle de aquella manera. Era muy fácil saber lo que pasaba por la mente del kitsune.

El Uchiha se metió a toda velocidad en el cuarto de baño, se duchó, se vistió y bajó a preparar el desayuno. Cuando Naruto se dignó a aparecer ya tenía preparado el arroz, el pescado al vapor y algunas verduras encurtidas.

-¡Itadakimasu!- dijo Naruto. Ya había desistido de intentar desayunar ramen, Sasuke insistía en que tenía que alimentarse de una manera más sana y, cuando le tocaba a él preparar el desayuno, siempre lo hacía al estilo tradicional.

El kitsune se acabó la comida en un momento, y se quedó mirando fijamente a su compañero de casa.

-Nee, Sasuke- le llamó, mientras se tecleaba nervioso con un dedo sobre los labios. El Uchiha alzó la vista de su plato, pero no le contestó nada- Empiezo a pensar que… realmente… buscas algo de mi- soltó de pronto, sin saber muy bien porque. Y se dio cuenta de que no podía sacarse de la cabeza el fugaz beso que le había dado su amigo.

El moreno masticó tranquilamente antes de contestar.

-Claro, busco tu cerebro, dobe ¬¬ Está claro que lo perdiste en alguna parte.

Naruto se puso de morros. Si no había interpretado mal las cosas, Sasuke también sentía algo por él. Sus peleas por ser seme, la curiosidad disimulada por leer los fics, la manera en la que le permitía acercarse… ¿Por qué le costaba tanto admitirlo?

-"Porque- resonó una voz en la cabeza de Naruto- él tiene razón. Eres un dobe."

-"¿Kyuubi?- preguntó Naruto. Últimamente el demonio y él hablaban cada vez más."

-"¿Tienes algún otro bijou en tu interior? Lo dicho, eres dobe- replicó el zorro irritado."

-"Que… ¿Qué quieres decir?"

-"Si quieres conquistar al Uchiha tienes que provocarle. No se va a tragar su orgullo tan fácilmente- dijo Kyuubi."

-"Pero yo no se hacer eso…- se lamentó Naruto."

-"Es fácil. Es un hombre, si provocas su cuerpo, su mente se vuelve débil."

-"Etto…"

-"¿Te gusta, verdad? Te ayudaré a conquistarlo- ofreció el zorro"

-"¿Y por qué querrías ayudarme?- preguntó Naruto, desconfiado."

-"Pff, me aburro mucho aquí dentro, tú no sabes lo que es pasarse todo el día encerrado en tu cabeza hueca- El rubio hizo un intento de protesta ante la ofensa, pero el demonio lo acalló con un rugido- No seas ingrato y haz lo que te yo te diga. Levántate y abrázalo por sorpresa, toquetéalo y despierta sus sentidos- explicó el demonio."

Por un instante Naruto se imaginó a Kyuubi vestido con una túnica negra y unas gafas, apuntando algo en una pizarra mientras que él, sentado en un pupitre, se afanaba en tomar notas. Sacudió la cabeza para sacarse la estúpida imagen de encima. Se puso en pie y llevó los platos al fregadero, para volver sigilosamente y abrazar por sorpresa al Uchiha, desde atrás, rodeando sus hombros. Pero las manos le temblaron y el moreno le descubrió antes de que llegara a tocarle.

-¿Qué haces, usuratonkachi?- preguntó Sasuke, con su habitual tono de prepotencia.

-Eh…- Naruto no sabía que decir. Iba a apartarse del moreno, pero de nuevo la voz resonó en su cabeza.

-"Abrazale- ordenó tajante"

Naruto cerró los brazos temblorosos en torno al cuerpo del Uchiha. Sasuke se tensó al acto, alerta.

-"Ahora lleva las manos hasta la barbilla- instruyó el demonio."

Pero el rubio estaba tan nervioso que no se podía mover.

-"¬¬U ¿Por qué Yondaime me encerró en semejante inútil?- se lamentó el zorro- Aparta, mocoso, y observa con atención- gruñó."

Al instante sintió como Kyuubi tomaba posesión de su cuerpo, pero sin anular su mente. Las manos de Naruto se deslizaron sinuosas hasta la barbilla de Sasuke y, con movimientos suaves, le obligaron a alzar un poco la cabeza. Naruto-Kyuubi se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura del moreno. Dejó que su respiración chocase contra la oreja del moreno antes de hablar.

-Pues yo creo, Sasuke- susurró con voz melosa. Hizo una pausa en las que sus manos se deslizaron por los costados de su amigo, para detenerse en sus caderas- que no puedes evitar sentirte atraído por mi. Vamos, niégamelo- pidió con voz juguetona, mientras sus manos se posaban en los fuertes muslos del Uchiha.

-Oe, dobe… ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Sasuke, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener su voz calmada. Su corazón se había descontrolado, y se le empezaba a antojar que hacía demasiado calor en la cocina.

-Yo perfectamente- ronroneó Naruto con una voz sensual que no sabía que tenía- ¿Sabes por que?- su boca se desplazó del oído de Sasuke hasta su mejilla, quedando peligrosamente cerca de la comisura de los labios del moreno- Por que a mi- cogió de repente una mano del Uchiha y la llevó hacia atrás, para colocarla sobre su pecho, que subía y bajaba a una velocidad impresionante- no me importa admitir que siento algo por ti- declaró, dejando a Sasuke completamente de piedra.

Naruto-Kyuubi se apartó bruscamente del moreno.

-Vamos, Sasuke-teme, llegamos tarde al entrenamiento- informó, y salió corriendo de la casa, para perderse entre los tejados.

A unas cuantas casas de distancia, Kyuubi permitió que un avergonzadísimo Naruto recuperase el control de su cuerpo.

-"O////O ¿Pero como se te ocurre hacerme eso¿Que le diré ahora a ese baka?- preguntó un preocupado rubio"

Por toda respuesta, el zorro estalló en sonoras carcajadas. Aquello podría entretenerle, al menos, unos días.

El Uchiha, como saliendo de una ensoñación, se levantó y se fue velozmente por la puerta, intentando alcanzar a Naruto, y así poder pedirle explicaciones antes de llegar junto al resto del equipo. Cada vez que recordaba el delicioso tonito sugerente que había utilizado su compañero se le erizaba la piel ¡No se creía lo que le había pasado¿Cómo era posible que Naruto se le hubiese insinuado de esa manera?

Divisó la figura del rubio a lo lejos, detenido. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Naruto allí parado? Aumento la velocidad de sus pasos y paró detrás de él. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que estaba allí?

-Oe… dobe- le llamó logrando que el rubio se espantase.

-¡Argh¡Idiota¡Me has asustado!-le recriminó Naruto mientras se giraba para encararle. Se miraron por unos segundos y se sonrojaron al recordar lo ocurrido.

Sasuke se dignó a hablar.

-¿Por qué...?- su compañero no le dejó acabar, adivinando la pregunta. Le cogió la mano y empezó a correr mientras gritaba un ''llegamos tarde''.

Mientras tanto, en el lugar de entrenamiento Sakura y su sensei, que extrañamente había llegado temprano, conversaban tranquilamente sobre temas de actualidad, de gran importancia para la aldea.

-¿Y leíste mi fic Sakura?-le preguntaba Kakashi a la pelirosa mientras ponía su típico ''ojito feliz''. Esta sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Aún se acordaba de lo bien que se lo había pasado mientras que lo leía. Ino y ella después de eso se pasaron un buen rato hablando por teléfono e intentando hacer un montaje de una de las escenas del fic (Cosa que no consiguieron).

-¿Y el de Tsunade?-la chica asintió emocionada.

-¡Al principio lloré y todo!-confesó la chica moviendo los brazos frenéticamente de arriba abajo dándole un aspecto bastante cómico. Kakashi, en gesto de apoyo, puso su mano en el hombro de la chica. En ese momento se acordó de algo.

-¿A ti te apetece seguir el de Ino?-preguntó el peliplateadao.

La chica levantó la cabeza.

-¿Body Transfer? Esa Ino… ¬¬U, si no estuviese tan ocupada lo seguiría y le contestaría un par de cosas.

Naruto se detuvo en ese momento. Nada más llegar se encontraba con una nueva sorpresa. Sasuke le miró confuso ¿Ahora que le pasaba? Acababan de llegar y ya se había olvidado algo, seguro. Suspiró.

-¿Quieres que...? –iba a ofrecer ir a buscar lo que fuera que se había dejado, pero el rubio le volvió a cortar, esta vez sujetándose de su brazo con fuerza.

-Ino…- susurró. No podía ser que todo el mundo escribiese fics, aquello era una locura. Tomó aire profundamente, tenía que aclararlo- ¿¡KAKASHI-SENSEI, ES QUE I…?!

Sasuke, que había adivinado lo que pasaba por aquella cabecita rubia, se apresuró a taparle la boca con la mano. Seguro que si se enteraban de que leían fics se pensarían que entre ellos había algo raro, y se pasarían la noche intentando espiarlos. Dirigió al rubio una mirada severa, con el ceño fruncido.

Por una vez, Naruto captó lo que le querían decir y pensó como solucionar aquello.

-Kakashi-sensei… ¿Es que Icha Icha Paradise volumen 32 salía hoy?- preguntó.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja, sorprendido por su agilidad mental.

-No- respondió contrariado el peliplateado- ¿Por?

-Porque has llegado puntual ó.ò- se sorprendió el kitsune.

Kakashi soltó una risita. Había llegado temprano porque quería comentar los nuevos fics con Sakura, pero claro, aquello no podía decírselo.

-No, es que hoy tenemos un entrenamiento especial- improvisó, poniendo su ojito feliz.

Naruto casi se desmaya. Ya se hacía una idea de lo que entendía su sensei por entrenamiento especial. Sasuke le dio un codazo para que disimulara.

-¿Especial?

-Si

-¿Y en que consiste?- inquirió el Uchiha con desinterés.

-El último que llegue al Ichiraku… ¡paga el ramen!!- anunció, antes de salir disparado en dirección al restaurante.

Sasuke abría la puerta de la casita de Narito cansado, a pesar de que no habían hecho nada en todo el día. Sakura y Kakashi se habían pasado todo el tiempo comentando fics de manera disimulada, y Naruto no hacía nada más que comer ramen. En definitiva, un día poco productivo y aburrido. Entró en la pequeña vivienda, seguido de su amigo, y dejó las llaves sobre la mesita. Se desperezó y se sentó a ver la tele. La apagó rápidamente. A esas horas no hacían nada bueno en la televisión, solo emitían telenovelas de bajo coste y programas de variedades sin mucha audiencia. Esos momentos eran en los que deseaba volver a su casa y tener televisión por cable, donde encontraría un buen documental.

Se puso a meditar sobre lo que había pasado el día anterior y ese mismo día por la mañana. Tanto tiempo esperando la oportunidad perfecta y en un día, sin previo aviso, las cosas entre Naruto y él se empezaban a aclarar por arte de magia.

-Hablando de Naruto- pensó- No le he oído desde que hemos entrado a casa- y no se equivocaba, en esos momentos todo estaba completamente en silencio… si no fuese por el sonido chirriante del ordenador. Se quedó unos momentos estirado en el sofá hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

-Cuando hemos entrado… el ordenador estaba apagado- se levantó y avanzó sigiloso hacía la pequeña habitación donde estaba el ordenador, con la certeza de que Naruto estaba ahí. Se encontró con la puerta entornada y con la habitación mal iluminada. Abrió la puerta bastante como para entrar sin hacer ruido, haciendo gala de sus dotes de ninja. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca vio lo que hacía Naruto. Estaba en pero, no estaba leyendo nada, más bien parecía que buscaba algo.

Se acercó un poco más y rodeó con sus brazos al kitsune dejando que sus manos se posaran tranquilamente sobre su pecho.

-Así que estabas buscando historias sobre nosotros- dijo el Uchiha en un tono juguetón.

Naruto enrojeció al instante.

-¡No, no! Me había entrado curiosidad- levantó la cabeza para mirar a su compañero-Han estado hablando casi todo el rato sobre el fic de Ino y…

Sasuke sonrió, una sonrisa apenas perceptible, pero logró que Naruto se quedase embobado por unos segundos. Un aullido del Kyuubi en su cabeza le hizo volver a la realidad.

-Quería leerlo- finalizó el ninja rubio mientras desviaba su atención a la pantalla del ordenador, disfrutando del tacto de las manos de Sasuke contra su pecho.

-Esta bien- el Uchiha deshizo el abrazo y se sentó en la silla que dejó el día anterior-Vamos a leer, y… cuidado, te estas pasando el titulo del fic- le avisó señalando con el dedo, pero sin llegar a tocar la pantalla. Naruto rió tontamente ante su torpeza y con un clic del ratón entro al fic y comenzó a leer.

* * *

_Notas de Ino:_

_¡Konbanwa a todos!_

_He estado pensando que ya nunca subimos fics largos porque estamos todos demasiado liados con misiones interminables, conquistas de Konoha (¬¬U) o cazas de bijuus (Hola Itachi -!!), así que empiezo un fic en abierto. Yo he hecho el primer capitulo y a quien le apetezca (Etto… Sai, por favor… no me desgracies el fic), que lo continúe. La única condición que pongo es que no rompáis a la más linda y adorable parejita de la aldea (aunque si queréis les podéis putear un poco XDD)._

_Disclaimer: Naruto y Sasuke no me pertenecen, pero ni a mi ni a nadie¿nee? Que son el uno del otro por que se quieren mucho o Me parecen tan adorables…_

_Dicho esto, os dejo con la primera parte, espero que os guste!_

-¿Mi hermano escribe fics?- preguntó Sasuke, sorprendido- Mi hermano escribe fics…- susurró como ausente. Trató de figurarse como podía ser una historia que su hermano quisiera compartir con todo el mundo, pero era incapaz de imaginar nada mínimamente coherente- Creo que no quiero leerlos ¬¬ -decidió, mientras se preguntaba como Ino podía saludarle con tanta felicidad. ¿Es que estaba loca?

-Nee, nee, Sasuke ¡después de leer este quiero leer el de Sai!- dijo Naruto mientras miraba la expresión del moreno, que parecía ausente y decaído- ¿Sasuke?- le preguntó.

-No quiero saber lo que escribe ese degenerado -respondió el moreno mientras se intentaba imaginar a Sai escribiendo. Con lo idiota que es, pensó, debe de ser malísimo.

-Mira que mona es Ino, es la primera que no dice que le pertenecemos- comentó alegre el kitsune, y sonrió a su amigo.

Sasuke le miró en silencio. Rememoró las manos de su amigo deslizándose por su cuerpo sin pudor, confesándole tranquilamente que sentía algo por él. Sintió la garganta seca, rasposa. Reprimió un suspiro. Naruto ya había dado un paso, y ahora era su turno de ceder.

-Naruto, tú… ¿tú querrías ser mío?- fue lo más parecido a una declaración que consiguió pronunciar.

Miró al rubito intentando mantenerse indiferente y neutral, pero no estaba muy seguro de haberlo logrado. Esperaba una respuesta, pero el kitsune no se movía, tenía la mirada distante y, aunque él no lo supiera, estaba enfrascado en una pelea interna con Kyuubi.

-''¡No seas idiota! Llévalo a la cama y tíratelo ¡ahora!- ordenaba el zorro mientras miraba a Naruto desde su celda''

-''¿Cómo me pides eso? Aún es muy pronto ¡ni siquiera somos pareja!''

-''Oh, que cosa, ¬¬ al menos respóndele rápido o se va a cansar de esperarte- le recordó mientras deseaba que, fuese donde fuese, Yondaime estuviese sufriendo.

-''¡Arrrgh¿Ahora qué le digo¡Ayúdame Kyuubi!-le pidió mientras hacía un tierno puchero. ''

-''Dile algo como ''Oh sí, quiero ser tuyo, vamos a la cama y te lo demuestro''-respondió el demonio."

Naruto se aguantaba las ganas de pegarle puñetazos al zorro de nueve colas estrujando con fuerza la chaqueta del chándal.

-''¡Estas mal de la cabeza!-gritó el rubio''

-''¿Cómo quieres que esté, viviendo dentro de ti? GRRR ¡No seas inútil y pégale un buen polvo al Uchiha!- el Kyuubi rugió y fue añadir algo más pero una voz les hizo parar a ambos.

-Por que a mi sí que me gustaría que lo fueses- dijo Sasuke con su voz más seductora, ocultando que se moría de impaciencia.

Naruto no sabia que responder, así que improvisó diciendo lo que realmente sentía.

-Siempre he sido tuyo.

Se hizo silencio. Lo habían hecho, los dos se habían confesado.

Sasuke se inclinó hacía Naruto, sosteniéndose con las manos en la silla. El kitsune simplemente se ruborizó y contuvo la respiración, esperando el contacto. El moreno se detuvo a escasos milímetros de sus labios. Hacía tanto tiempo que quería besar a Naruto, besarle de verdad, que los nervios le hacían temblar. Dejó escapar el aire sonoramente, nervioso. Con una de sus manos tomó la barbilla de Naruto, quien le miraba expectante, y le atrajo hasta si, sellando al fin sus labios. Se movió con suaves toquecitos, concentrándose en sentir la calidez y la suavidad, antes de entreabrir la boca y pasar tímidamente la lengua por los labios de Naruto, pidiendo permiso para explorar.

El rubio al fin despertó del trance en el que se había sumido y no solo le concedió paso, si no que atrajo más a Sasuke contra él, dejando que sus lenguas jugaran explorándose mutuamente, despertando la pasión en sus cuerpos.

-''¡Por fin haces algo!- le felicitó Kyuubi con sarcasmo- Ya empezaba a pensar que tendría que responder yo al beso del Uchiha- reprochó, y Naruto le acalló con un puñetazo''

Sasuke rompió el beso, solo para retomar de nuevo el contacto con la piel de Naruto, a la altura de su cuello.

-Ah… Sasuke…

-¿Sí?

-El fic… Quiero… Quiero leerlo- le recordó Naruto tímidamente. Se encogió un poco ante el rugido y la interminable retahíla de insultos que le estaba soltando Kyuubi en ese momento.

Sasuke se apartó de Naruto para mirarlo con cara de "me acabas de cortar el rollo ¬¬", pero al ver que estaba completamente sonrojado, rígido y moviendo los deditos de sus manos en un gesto nervioso (sí, sí, deditos Hinata) se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente avergonzado.

-Esta bien ¬¬- concedió con un suspiro.

Naruto se destensó un poco y empezó a leer.

* * *

_Body Transfer I_

_Naruto entreabrió los ojos al sentir las suaves caricias sobre su piel. Desde que, hacia casi tres meses, él y Sasuke habían empezado oficialmente su vida en pareja, el moreno le despertaba cada mañana de la misma manera, regalándole en privado toda la calidez y amor que su orgullo no le permitía darle en público. Sonrió, completamente enamorado, y buscó más contacto con su koi._

_-Buenos días- saludó el rubito- Te quiero- no se cansaría de repetírselo, después de todo lo que había tenido que luchar para tenerlo de vuelta a su lado._

_-Yo…- vaciló, aquellas palabras se le continuaban haciendo difíciles, aunque fuesen la pura verdad- Yo también te quiero- susurró al fin._

_Rodaron besándose entre las sábanas, toqueteándose desesperados, como si aún quisieran recuperar el tiempo perdido. Se desnudaron entre suspiros el uno al otro e hicieron el amor, completamente entregados al otro. Era su manera habitual de decirse buenos días (NdI: lo siento, gente pervertida, pero estamos al principio del fic y aún no toca lemon explícito)._

_-¿Ya te vas?- preguntó Naruto, mientras estiraba los brazos en un intento de que Sasuke volviera a ellos._

_El moreno recogió la ropa limpia del armario y volvió junto al kitsune. Le besó la frente._

_-Sí, tú tienes el día libre, pero a mi Tsunade me pidió que me presentara a primera hora en su despacho para encargarme una misión._

_Naruto hizo un pucherito al que Sasuke respondió con otro beso, esta vez en la mejilla._

_-Nos vemos esta noche- se despidió el Uchiha, con un último beso en los labios._

_-¿Seguro que hoy es el día indicado?- inquirió Kisame, mirando desconfiado el revuelo que había en la aldea._

_Itachi le miró impasible, antes de continuar avanzando sin dignarse a responder a su compañero. Por supuesto que era el día indicado, el líder se había encargado de pedir falsas misiones de altos rangos para enviar fuera de la aldea a los ninjas más peligrosos, así que definitivamente, ese era el día indicado. Se arrebujó más en su capa y, dejando atrás a Kisame, se encaminó hacia su antigua casa, donde encontraría un desprevenido rubio que podría secuestrar con facilidad. Llegó a su hogar de la infancia y abrió la puerta, introduciéndose en el más absoluto de los sigilos._

_El rubio abrió los ojos y miró el reloj. Se había vuelto a dormir durante algo más de una hora. Se desperezó y se puso en pie. Si Sasuke no iba a regresar hasta la noche, este iba a ser un día muy aburrido. Y además no tenía a nadie con quien entrenar, todo el mundo estaba muy ocupado. Pensó que era un fastidio que todos sus compañeros tuviesen misiones precisamente en su día libre. Desayunó y se puso a ordenar un poco la casa, sin demasiado entusiasmo. Sacó los libros de las estanterías del salón para quitar el polvo, pero se entretuvo ojeando uno de ellos. Era uno de los tratados de jutsus que Sasuke se había traído con él tras su estancia con Orochimaru. Tras estudiarlos y copiarlos, la Hokage se los había devuelto al Uchiha y llevaban semanas acumulando polvo en sus cubiertas. _

_Naruto se decidió a probar uno de los jutsus que, por lo que parecía, invocaba una especie de dragón infernal. Si podía controlar a Gamabunta, otra invocación no sería un problema. Tenía que realizar tres series de sellos alternando el orden. No parecía complicado. Leyó la advertencia escrita a mano._

_-Si se interrumpe la cadencia de los sellos, las consecuencias resultan imprevisibles- dijo en voz alta. _

_Se encogió de hombros y empezó a formar los símbolos con sus manos, con un ritmo perfecto. Pero un ruido en el piso de abajo le hizo perder la concentración. Y en ese instante, todo estalló a su alrededor._

_Sasuke abrió los ojos y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, frotándosela con aspecto dolorido. Justo hacía un momento estaba saltando para esquivar la detonación de un papel explosivo y ahora se encontraba en el suelo ¿Había fallado? Se incorporó un poco aturdido y observó a su alrededor. Estaba en… ¿su casa¿El recibidor de su casa? Se puso en pie y subió las escaleras hasta el piso superior. Tal vez Naruto le aclarase que había ocurrido. Lo encontró en el salón, mirando a su alrededor, aturdido. Y entonces se giró y clavó en él sus ojos azules._

_-I… I…- el rubio llevó un pie tembloroso atrás- ¡Kyyyyaaaa¡Itachiiii!!!- gritó retrocediendo de un bote._

_¿Kyyyaaaa? Sasuke intentaba procesar porque Naruto soltaba una exclamación tan propia de chica. ¿Kya, Itachi? Palideció. Se giró lentamente, temiendo lo que se iba a encontrar. Pero allí no había nadie._

_-¿Itachi?- preguntó, y casi se le detiene el corazón al escuchar las palabras que salían de su boca. Había hablado… con la voz de su hermano. Se miró presuroso a si mismo. Como temía, llevaba las ropas de Akatsuki. (NdI: No, no se había dado cuenta de que llevaba capa¿k pasa? ¬¬) Sus manos buscaron presurosas sus cabellos, y se encontraron con una larga melena recogida en una coleta. Se palpó el rostro, completamente confuso._

_-No, espera Naruto, soy yo… Sasuke- aclaró. ¿Estaba en una pesadilla?_

_-¿Naruto¿Sasuke?- repitió el rubio, confuso. Entonces también él se inspeccionó a si mismo y palideció notablemente._

_-¿Qué…¿Cómo…¿Por qué so… soy Naruto-kun?_

_Sasuke se quedó en shock. Aquella manera dulce de hablar, de atrancarse con las palabras…_

_-¿Hinata?- preguntó, inseguro.

* * *

_

-¡La mato¡Estúpida rubia de bote¡YO en el cuerpo de ese...ese...aaaargh! Voy a por ella a decirle que quite eso ahora mismo -Sasuke se levantó de la silla furioso. ¿Quién se creía que era Ino para ponerle en el cuerpo de Itachi?

Naruto le cogió la mano, intentando calmarle.

-No te vayas… Vamos a seguir leyendo- e pidió el rubito mientras le estiraba el brazo hacía el. Y pensar que antes era él quien no quería que lo supieran…

-¡Dejame, voy a vengarme!- gritó, y deshaciéndose del agarre del kitsune, se fue hacía la puerta.

-¡No! Sasuke, quédate- le rogó Naruto, levantándose de la silla y acercándose al Uchiha.

-''Dejámelo a mi, niñato- dijo Kyuubi, posesionándose del cuerpo de nuevo, pero sin anular la mente de su portador. ''

El moreno se giró para responder a su compañero y se encontró a Naruto muy cerca de él, mordisqueándose una uña con aspecto inocente, mientras que con la otra se desabrochaba lentamente la cremallera de la chaqueta.

-Pero Sasu...- se acercó a susurrarle en la oreja- yo pensaba que después de leer el fic tú y yo íbamos a... Bueno, ahora que soy tuyo… íbamos a hacer… algo de eso que hacíamos en el fic de Tsunade-obaa-chan- dijo con tono sugerente, mientras frotaba su nariz en la mejilla del moreno- Si ahora me dejas solo- rodeó la cintura del Uchiha, atrayéndolo hasta su cuerpo en actitud muy melosa- luego quizás no tendré ganas- apoyó su frente el la curvatura del hombro del moreno, respirando sonoramente para que su aliento rozase el pálido cuello. Luego se alejó y miró a Sasuke.

El Uchiha estaba procesando información y a los pocos segundos se volvió a sentar, sonrojado. Le desconcertaban los cambios que se producían en Naruto, pero no podía decir que le desagradaran.

-Ponte a leer, baaaka. ¬¬ Si no te sales con la tuya luego no hay quien te aguante- agregó el moreno, en un patético intento de conservar parte de su orgullo.

Kyuubi sonrió para sus adentros y dejó que Naruto tomase posesión de su cuerpo. Oyó un ''Gracias'' por parte del rubio y, cuando el ninja no estaba rondando por ahí sonrió de forma sincera. Ese Naruto le estaba haciendo cambiar más de lo deseado.

Cuando los dos estaban sentados se miraron por unos momentos y el rubito carraspeó dos veces y siguió leyendo.

* * *

_(NdI: ATENCIÓN, GENTE DESPISTADA: A partir de ahora llamaré a los personajes por su nombre, un guión y el nombre del cuerpo al que han sido transferidos, para que no os olvidéis de las pintas que tienen. Por ejemplo, Sasuke-Itachi)_

_Hinata-Naruto dio otro paso atrás. No entendía nada. Estaba tan tranquila de camino a una misión, y de repente estaba ante Itachi con el cuerpo de Naruto._

_-Ha… hai- respondió a la pregunta del Uchiha._

_-Hinata, escúchame, no se lo que está pasando, pero soy Sasuke y…- no pudo seguir hablando, ya que en ese instante sus músculos tomaron vida propia y saltaron hacia el rubio, propinándole un fuerte puñetazo en la boca del estómago._

_Los rostros de los dos shinobis reflejaron la sorpresa ante tal acción, pero antes de que pudiesen procesarla, Sasuke-Itachi tomó entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Hinata-Naruto y salió disparado por la ventana._

_-Sa… Sasuke- llamó la chica, pues se había dado cuenta de que no le mentía y se encontraba tan confuso como ella- ¿Qué… ocurre?_

_-No lo se, no puedo controlar los movimientos del cuerpo de mi hermano- respondió sorprendido, mientras saltaba por los tejados en dirección a la salida de la villa- ¬¬ Si esto es cosa de Itachi… le mataré dos veces._

_Hinata-Naruto comenzó a forcejear, intentando, aún sin quererlo, liberarse del Uchiha. Aunque la situación fuese por completo surrealista, no quería alejarse de Sasuke, que sabía lo que pasaba y la creía._

_-¡Waaaaa! Lo lamento, Sasuke-kun, yo… yo no estoy haciendo nada._

_Sasuke-Itachi trató de poner en orden toda la información. Él estaba secuestrando a "Naruto" aún sin quererlo. Hinata-Naruto se estaba intentando librar de él en contra de su voluntad. Al parecer, estaban actuando tal y como lo haría el dueño del cuerpo en que se encontraban atrapados. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?_

_Abrió los ojos con pesadez. Estaba en un hospital. Se sorprendió. En ese instante vio aparecer a Tsunade… ¿tocándose el pecho? Sí, apretando sus voluminosos senos de manera descarada. La Hokage fijó su vista en él._

_-¡Ah, Shizune, que bien que te encuentro!- exclamó la rubia, al tiempo que se lanzaba sobre él para abrazarle- Quiero que reúnas a todas las enfermeras, a partir de hoy será obligatorio llevar minifalda. Pero muy, muy mini- dijo desangrándose por la nariz y sobándole el cuerpo._

_-Jiraiya… ¬¬ aparta tus manos de mi culo o te saltaré los dientes._

_Orochimaru se quedó parado. Acababa de hablar con voz femenina. Bueno, si Jiraiya era Tsunade, bien podía ser él cualquier otra persona. Se deshizo de Jiraiya-Tsunade de un empujón, para descubrir con horror como no le quedaba más remedio que obedecer la pervertida orden que le había dado su supuesta superior. Al cabo de una hora, todas las mujeres que trabajaban en el hospital, incluido Orochimaru-Shizune, vestían una diminuta minifalda._

_Sasuke-Itachi y Naruto-Hinata habían dejado de pelear. El cuerpo del portador del Kyuubi se encontraba con las manos fuertemente sujetas en la espalda. Respiraba pesadamente, con la boca entreabierta, las mejillas arreboladas y el cabello húmedo por culpa del esfuerzo que acababa de realizar. Sasuke-Itachi le miró embobado. Tenía el mismo aspecto que cuando acababan de hacer el amor. Recordó las escenas de esa mañana. Sintió un suave cosquilleo en la parte baja del estómago, extendiéndose hasta su entrepierna. Se horrorizó. No podía excitarse ahora¿Qué iba a pensar Hinata? _

_-Sasuke… - llamó la chica en ese momento, y su vocecita se le antojó incitante al pobre Uchiha._

"_Kusooo!" pensó "No puede levantarse ahora… es Hinata, es Hinata" se repetía, pero ver el cuerpo de su koi haciendo movimientos insinuantes mientras se intentaba deshacer de las cuerdas no ayudaba mucho. "Tsk, piensa en cosas no eróticas, piensa en cosas no eróticas… Sakura… Sakura en la ducha… ¬¬ Bien, se bajó" (NdI: Tenía que darte mi saludo particular, mi querida frontuda) _

_-Hinata-chan- llamó Sasuke-Itachi- Creo que… vamos a tener muchos problemas- anunció, mientras su cuerpo le obligaba a cargar con su acompañante al hombro y continuar con su huida de Konoha._

_Notas finales de Ino: _

_Bueno, hasta aquí mi parte XDD, os dejo el resto. ¿Conseguirá Sasuke no violar a la pobre Hinata¿"La" nueva Hokage pervertirá a toda la aldea¿Dónde ha ido a parar Naruto¿Qué hará Hinata con una erección¿Le pillará Orochimaru el gustillo a eso de llevar minifalda y las usará de por vida? Esto y más en el próximo capítulo.

* * *

_

Naruto y Sasuke apartaron los ojos del ordenador para mirarse el uno al otro, sorprendidos. ¿Es que todo el mundo estaba mal de la cabeza?

-Nee… Sasuke… empieza a darme miedo la gente de la aldea…

- ¬¬ No me extraña, creo que todos han perdido la cordura…

El Uchiha recordó entonces la promesa que le había hecho el kitsune. Acercó su silla a él, y le miró mientras se sonrojaba.

-Naruto… no habías dicho que… cuando acabásemos de leer…- se interrumpió, cohibido. Jamás lo admitiría, pero estaba increíblemente nervioso. Besó en la mejilla al rubio, sin atreverse todavía a más.

El kitsune se tensó. ¿Por qué Kyuubi había dicho eso? O////O Él aún no se sentía preparado para… para… Tenía que ganar algo de tiempo para pensar en como salir de ese embrollo sin que Sasuke se lo tomara demasiado mal.

-Etto… Claro Sasuke, cuando acabemos de leer. Pero primero toca el fic de Sai.

-Tsk

-Ya te dije que quería leerlo- le recordó, forzando una sonrisa.

Sasuke suspiró. Le daba miedo lo que pudiese escribir ese psicópata obsesionado con los atributos masculinos. Naruto le puso ojitos de kitsune suplicante.

-Está bien.

* * *

**Proximo capítulo:** El fic de Sai (Nota mental de Sasuke: matar a Sai)

Zahia y Mayumi: Conste que no es SaiNaru ni NaruSai O.ó

**Mayumi os recuerda: **no olvidéis vuestra consumición semanal de LEMON que la vitamina C es esencial para la salud -

**Zahia**: Yeah XDD


End file.
